Andromeda
by Shintaro Arisa-chan
Summary: Update chapter 4 (finish). Alasan Kaiko kabur terungkap! Warning bahasa kasar dll. Beberapa kata diblur (dirubah katanya) mengingat rating. Review, please!
1. Chapter 1

Andromeda

.

.

.

.

Author : Haloooo, minna-san. Author kembali dengan fic baru~

Kaito : Lo masih utang sequel.

Rin : Iye, The Mysterious Accident juga belom kelar. Ngegantung badai.

Len : Malah bikin fic baru. Liat aja nggak sequel TMA, kita nggak mau jadi chara fic kamu lagi. Pergi sana ke fandom lain!

Miku : Kenapa rata-rata fic kampret BakArisa ini berisi pairing aku sama BaKaito?!

Author : Gomenasai~

All chara : *buang muka

Author : Kemungkinan Teleportation nggak jadi sequel-nya. Konsepnya ngelayap nggak tahu kemana. Sequel TMA on progress.. Arigatou, buat Kurotori Rei-san yang udah ngasih saran! Buat kalian semua yang pernah review juga! Arigatou!~

Udah jangan lama-lama!

**Diclaimer : Vocaloid is Yamaha Corp., Crypton Future Media etc. mine's. Seluruh fanfik yang dipublish di akun saya, 100% milik saya!**

**Warning : AU, Canon, Abal, GaJe, OOC, OOT, Misstypo(s), Typo(s), litte bit of romance, sekali lagi ini berbau detektif.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Kembangkan budaya RnR! Jangan golput *dihajar*!**

Author akan memberikan waktu untuk minna-sama menekan tombol **back **dalam..

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

You're stuck in my world! Hahahaha (readers : seriusan dong!)

Check one, two!

One, two, three, four!

**Andromeda** start, desu! \( ^_^ )/

.

.

.

.

Kata orang, kalau kita menuliskan harapan kita pada sebuah pesawat kertas dan kita berhasil membuat pesawat itu terbang maka permohonan kita akan terkabul. Apa mungkin?

.

.

.

Matahari bersinar terik kala Paper Plane Festival pertama kali digelar. Banyak orang yang datang untuk mengikuti perayaan pesawat kertas itu. Salah satunya gadis beruntung yang menjadi tokoh utama dalam cerita ini. Gadis berambut turqoise yang biasanya dikuncir dua dan masih duduk di bangku dua SMA. Hatsune Miku, nama gadis itu.

'Jika, festival kampret ini benar maka aku akan dapat jodoh!' teriaknya berapi-api dalam hati. Segitu kebeletnya pengen punya pacar?

"Baiklah, minna! Terbangkan pesawat kalian!" kata sang MC dari microphone. Serentak manusia-manusia penuh harapan itu menerbangkan pesawat kertas mereka.

Miku tersenyum bangga begitu melihat pesawat kertasnya masih terbang di ketinggian 20 meter dan belum mendarat ke tanah. Bisa didengarnya umpatan-umpatan kesal orang-orang di sebelahnya karena pesawat kertas mereka nurut sama gravitasi bumi.

'Buh, makanya pinter origami dong!' Miku meledek orang-orang yang ngedumel nggak jelas dalam hati.

"Rin!" dia memanggil salah satu temannya yang dia angkut kesini. Gadis yang dipanggilnya pun muncul dengan seorang pemuda yang cuma beda beberapa centi dengannya.

"Ada apaan, Miku?" tanya gadis bernama Rin itu. "Iya nih, Miku. Ada apa? Ganggu aja," timpal pemuda pirang di sebelah Miku.

"Jangan mentang-mentang kalian udah saling memiliki terus kalian ngelupain gue! Kita udah sama-sama selama,"

Miku menghitung lama pertemanannya dengan Rin dan Len, sang pemuda pirang, dengan jarinya. "Sepuluh tahun! Ingat itu!" lanjut Miku.

"Lo nulis apa di pesawat tadi?" tanya Len.

"Gue nulis supaya dapet jodoh. Puas lo?!"

Len dan Rin tertawa renyah bermaksud mengejek.

"Apa mungkin dengan pesawat kertas akan bertemu jodoh?" Rin meledek Miku. Miku menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Kamu nulis apa di kertas tadi?" tanya Rin pada Len, nggak menanggapi Miku.

"Aku nulis supaya kita bisa selalu bersama," jawab Len. Rin menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya sambil melompat-lompat kecil. Wajahnya merah. "Kyaa, kita nulis harapan yang sama. Kita emang jodoh! Arigatou, Kami-sama!"

Miku cengo dengan aksi Rin. Daripada melihat aksi lebay Rin dan pasangannya mendingan aku pulang, pikirnya.

Akhirnya Miku pulang, meninggalkan double blonde itu pacaran di atap mall Crypton tempat Paper Plane Festival dilangsungkan. Dia menatap langit biru yang dihiasi awan-awan tipis. Pesawat buatan tangannya tak terlihat. Mungkin sudah jatuh. Miku menghela napas.

'Bodohnya, aku menaruh harapan pada sebuah pesawat kertas,' ratapnya.

"Aduh," ringis seorang pemilik suara baritone di belakangnya. Miku berbalik dan dia menemukan sosok pria berambut biru berkemeja biru dan bercelana panjang berwarna hitam dengan syal yang melingkar di lehernya. Cowok itu lumayan tinggi sampai-sampai Miku harus mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat pria itu.

Miku terpana. Cowok itu terlihat keren di mata Miku. Meskipun cowok itu terlihat kekanak-kanakan karena memegang es krim di tangannya. Mata Miku berbinar-binar. Pikirannya lari kemana-mana.

'Apa ini yang disebut jatuh cinta?!' jerit Miku dalam hati. Miku mengamati hiasan aneh pada ice cream pemuda tersebut.

"Miku Airlines." bacanya.

Itu 'kan pesawat kertasnya!

"Kampret, hari ini hari apa sih sampai banyak sekali pesawat kertas nggak jelas kayak gini!" umpat cowok itu. Cowok itu mencabut pesawat kertas itu dari ice creamnya.

"Berikan padaku!" pinta Miku sambil merebut kertas itu dari pemuda biru tersebut.

"Heh, apa-apaan sih! Aku yang menemukan kertas ini!" balas cowok itu sambil menarik kertas berwarna tosca itu dan..

SREET! Kertas itu terbagi dua. Pemuda langsung membaca sobekan kertas di tangannya.

"Aku harap, aku dapat jodoh minggu ini. Pppfftttt..."

Cowok itu menahan tawanya sampai-sampai menjatuhkan ice creamnya. Sementara itu, karakter utama kita tengah menyembunyikan warna merah pada wajahnya karena malu.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" ledakan tawa pun terdengar oleh seluruh masyarakat yang tengah berlalu-lalang di depan mall itu. Tawa itu berasal dari sang pemuda berambut biru yang baru 15 detik menahan tawa.

"Ini kertas punyamu?" tanya cowok itu sambil menyusut air mata di sudut matanya.

Miku menggosok pipinya. "I-iya."

"Maaf karena telah mentertawakanmu. Kutraktir ice cream, bagaimana?" tawar pemuda itu. "Namaku Shion Kaito. Panggil saja Kaito."

"Miku." jawab Miku kini berhasil menghilangkan semburat di pipinya. "Hatsune Miku. Panggil saja Miku."

Mereka berdua pun berjabat tangan. Miku merasakan tangan sedingin es milik Kaito menyalami tangannya yang hangat.

'Apa dia sakit?' pikir Miku.

.

.

.

.

Miku dan Kaito berjalan beriringan menuju sebuah taman dengan ice cream di tangan masing-masing.

"Ne, Miku. Kau sekolah dimana?" tanya Kaito setelah acara diam-diaman mereka harus hentikan.

"SMA Vocasora."

"Kelas berapa?"

"Kelas dua. Kaito sendiri dimana?"

"Aku juga di SMA Vocasora. Aku kelas tiga, kelas 3-D."

Miku bicara sama kakak kelasnya dan dia seenak jidatnya menyebut pemuda di sampingnya tanpa embel-embel '-senpai?'. Lancang sekali dia.

"Gomenasai, senpai." kata Miku malu-malu.

"Lho, kenapa sekarang manggil 'senpai'?" sahut Kaito sambil menggigit ice creamnya.

"Habis kau 'kan kakak kelasku."

"Aku cuma kecepetan masuk sekolah. Umurku masih enam belas. Umur kau juga masih enam belas, 'kan?"

Miku mengangguk.

"Jadi, aku boleh manggil namamu tanpa embel-embel '-senpai'?"

"Kenapa nggak, Miku-chan?" Kaito tertawa sambil mengacak rambut Miku.

BATTTTSSS! Miku diserang semburat merah lagi. Kini pipi Miku benar-benar merah! Bagaikan rok anak SD! (author : anti-mainstream, desu~)

"Kau kenapa demam? Ini 'kan musim panas!"

'Nggak peka!' jerit Miku karena ketidakpekaan Kaito.

"Nggak kenapa-napa! Cuma kelilipan!" Miku menjawab ketidakpekaan Kaito dengan jawaban yang melantur kemana-mana dan nggak nyambung sama sekali. Apa hubungannya coba pipi merah sama kelilipan?

"Kelilipan?" Kaito berjalan mundur sambil menghadap Miku. "Kenapa nggak ada air mata?"

Blue ocean bertemu turqoise.

Miku terpana dengan manik biru lautan milik Kaito. Pipinya semakin merah. Kaito menyingkirkan poni Miku yang menghalangi keningnya dan meletakkan punggung tangannya di kening Miku.

BATTTTSSSS! Pipi Miku semakin merah. Belum pernah dia disentuh cowok seperti itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Kaito melepaskan punggung tangannya dari kening Miku. 'Bodohnya aku! Aku 'kan tak bisa membedakan mana dingin mana panas dengan tanganku!' umpatnya dalam hati.

"Kau yakin nggak apa-apa?" tanya Kaito cemas.

"Kukira kau sudah memeriksanya dengan tanganmu."

"Iya sih. Tapi tanganku ini nggak bisa membedakan mana dingin mana panas. Semuanya terasa sama pada tanganku."

'Pantas saja tangannya sangat dingin saat berjabat tangan denganku!' kata Miku dalam hati.

"Kau sedang sakit?" tanya Miku. Dia penasaran sekaligus khawatir.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Cuma punya sedikit cacat pada tangan." jawab Kaito sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

'Pasti sulit sekali hidup tanpa bisa membedakan suhu.' pikir Miku. Dia bersyukur tangannya masih normal.

Miku meraba saku roknya. Dia buru-buru mengambil benda berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna toska itu dari saku roknya.

"Boleh aku minta alamat e-mail-mu?" tanyanya sambil memperlihatkan ponselnya.

"Tentu."

Mereka pun bertukar alamat e-mail.

.

.

.

[SKIP TIME.

PLACE : MIKU'S HOUSE

TIME : 08.30 P.M]

.

.

.

Miku meraih ponselnya yang masih tersambung dengan charger di mejanya. Dia ingin mengobrol dengan pemuda yang ditemuinya tadi siang.

Kaito. Tepat sekali.

**From** : HimeNegi-sama

**To** : AoKaito Ice

Lagi ngapain?

**Send this message**

Miku mengarahkan tombol navigasinya untuk memencet tiga buah kalimat dalam bahasa inggris yang dipahami Miku sebagai 'Kirim pesan ini.' itu. Miku menekannya dan menunggu balasan dari sang penerima e-mail.

Tiga menit berlalu, Miku belum menerima balasan. Suara laporan terkirimnya pesan pun tak terdengar.

'Mungkin ponselnya habis baterai,' pikirnya sederhana.

Satu jam pun berlalu, Miku tak dapat balasan apa-apa. Akhirnya, Miku menyimpan ponselnya dan menyiapkan buku-buku pelajaran untuk esok hari lalu berlanjut tidur.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Miku menunggu sang kakak kelas di depan sekolah. Dia sudah menunggu selama lima belas menit lebih di depan sekolah. Dia sudah menunggu dari awal gerbang sekolah dibuka.

"Miku! Ohayou," sapa Rin sambil berlari menuju Miku.

"Ohayou, Rin!" sahut Miku.

"Menungguku, 'ya?"

"Geer lu!" ledek Miku. "Mau ke kelas, 'kan? Bawain tasku dong!" Miku menyerahkan tasnya kepada Rin.

"Bawa sendiri gih! Jangan nyuruh-nyuruh orang!" Rin mengembalikan tas Miku ke pemiliknya.

"Onegai!" Miku meminta dengan puppy eyes-nya.

"Nggak mau!"

Miku berjuang lebih keras untuk membuat matanya semakin berkaca-kaca. Rin memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain untuk tak melihat mata Miku yang bersinar penuh permohonan itu.

1 detik.. Rin masih sangat tahan.

2 detik... Rin masih tahan.

3 detik.. Rin pertahan mulai hancur.

4 detik.. BUMMM! Pertahanan hati Rin hancur!

Rin menyerah dan mengambil tas Miku.

'Miku's Puppy Eyes Jutsu, level increase!' inner Miku berbicara layaknya NPC dalam game RPG.

Miku bersorak dalam hati.

"Kau nunggu siapa sih?" tanya Rin agak kesal karena bawaannya sekarang tambah berat.

"Rahasia~" jawab Miku.

Miku melihat kakak kelas yang dicarinya lewat bahu Rin yang kecil (juga pendek (author : *digilas roadroller)). Kaito, kakak kelas yang ditunggu Miku, membawa banyak kardus di tangannya.

"Kau masuk kelas duluan. Syuh! Syuh!" Miku menyuruh Rin masuk kelas dengan usiran seperti mengusir ayam.

Miku mendorong-mendorong Rin dan Rin tetap bersikeras untuk melihat siapa yang ditunggu Miku sedari tadi. Miku menyerah atas sikap Rin, akhirnya dia berlari menuju Kaito dan menyambar beberapa kardus dari tangan kakak kelasnya itu.

"Biar kubantu." kata Miku.

"Itu 'kan berat, Miku!" balas Kaito sambil berusaha mengambil kardus itu dari tangan Miku menggunakan sebelah tangan kirinya.

"Jangan sok-sok-an di depan adik kelas deh, senpai." cibir Miku bermaksud bercanda.

"Bukannya sok-sok-an tapi kalau ada yang melihatmu bersamaku, terlebih beriringan begini, kau bakal disemprot!"

"Disemprot sama siapa?"

Kaito diam. Miku menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil tersenyum miring.

"Tenang saja, senpai. Aku ini murid kurang terkenal. Jadi, apapun yang kulakukan nggak akan jadi masalah."

"Terserah deh," Kaito menundukkan kepalanya untuk menatap Miku. "Pulang kutraktir ice cream, bagaimana?"

"Masa' aku ditraktir terus?"

"Kau nggak mau ditraktir?"

"Bukan gitu sih," kata Miku salah tingkah. "Bagaimana kalau balasannya aku membantumu seminggu ini?"

"Seminggu?"

"Hehe, alasan utamanya sih karena aku pengen nyobain pulang sore." Miku meneruskan kalimatnya sambil terkekeh.

"Terserah deh," Kaito meniup napasnya. "Mau jadi anggota komite perawatan sekolah nggak? Kami kekurangan anggota."

'Komite perawatan sekolah? Aku punya tangan yang bagus untuk merawat barang. Apa salahnya untuk dicoba?'

"Aku ikut."

Kaito tersenyum lagi. Mereka berdua melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju gedung sekolah.

Sementara itu Rin masih diam membatu di gerbang.

'Kenapa Miku bisa dekat dengan tukang onar di sekolah?' pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

"Miku!" jerit Rin begitu sampai di kelasnya. Miku menghampiri Rin masih ngos-ngosan di depan pintu. "Ada apaan?" tanya Miku sambil mengambil tasnya.

"Kau lama banget sih sampai di kelas? Pacaran dulu sama Len?" lanjut Miku sambil berjalan menuju bangkunya lagi. Rin berjalan menuju bangkunya, menyimpan tasnya, lalu berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju bangku Miku yang paling depan.

"Miku!" kata Rin dengan tambahan suara gebrakan meja. Miku memandang Rin bingung. 'Keracunan jeruk apaan 'ni bocah?' pikirnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa dekat dengan monster kelas tiga itu?!" lanjut Rin kini berteriak. Satu kelas mendadak diam karena teriakan Rin. Tiba-tiba seluruh siswa di kelasnya mengerubungi bangku Miku.

"E-emangnya kenapa sih?! Ka-Kaito-senpai 'kan orang baik-baik!" sergah Miku agak kesal.

Lalu datang Megurine Luka, sang komite kedisplinan, menyerahkan sebuah kopian kertas ke meja Miku.

Miku membuka lembar demi lembar kertas itu. Itu adalah daftar kasus seorang Shion Kaito selama masa jabatan Luka yang baru menginjak 3 bulan itu.

"Sebaiknya kau jauhi dia. Aku takut kau kena masalah." kata Luka dengan wajah stoic-nya. Padahal, semua orang tahu kalau Luka benar-benar peduli dengan anggota kelasnya itu.

Bel pun berbunyi. Kerumunan yang mengerumuni meja Miku pun bubar. Mereka kembali ke meja masing-masing dan menyiapkan pelajaran yang akan mereka ikuti.

.

.

.

Ketika jam istirahat, Miku menghabiskan bekal makan siangnya sendirian di atap sekolah. Berbagai pikiran tentang Kaito berkecamuk di kepalanya. Kertas kasus Kaito yang diberikan Luka masih di tangannya.

Miku menghela napas berat. Dia mengambil ponselnya, mencolok port earphone-nya pada ponselnya dan mendengarkan lagu.

'Watashi dekinai dekinai dekinai ko...

Dekinai anoko wa mou imasen...

Watashi dekinai dekinai dekinai ko...

Dare mo tasukete kuremasen..'

Lagu itu cukup membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Miku mencopot earphone pada sebelah telinganya sambil mengganti lagunya.

Miku menutup matanya ketika angin sepoi-sepoi musim panas membelai dirinya. Lalu Miku menatap langit biru yang terhampar diatasnya.

Tentang harapannya yang ingin memiliki kekasih itu, entah kenapa menghilang sejak dia bertemu Kaito. Justru sekarang dia benar-benar ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentang kakak kelasnya yang berambut biru itu. Dia kembali meniup napasnya, mengosongkan pikirannya.

Tiba-tiba dia ingat tentang kenangan masa kecilnya. Miku meremas rambutnya frustasi. Dadanya terasa sesak. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Bodohnya dia karena dia mengosongkan pikirannya. Seharusnya dia terus membuat pikirannya dipenuhi oleh segala hal, baik itu hal yang penting maupun hal yang tak penting. Satu per satu bulir air matanya terjatuh. Sakit merasuki dadanya. Memori menyakitkan itu kembali teringat...

"Miku?" panggil seseorang yang membuat gadis berambut tosca itu kaget bukan kepalang.

'Siapa yang berani datang ke tempat ini?' pikirnya. Dia buru-buru menyusut air matanya dan memalingkan wajahnya ke sumber suara. "Kaito? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Kau sendiri ngapain disini?" Kaito balik bertanya.

"Suka-suka aku dong!" balas Miku cuek. "Kenapa kau kemarin nggak balas e-mail-ku?"

"Hehe, maaf. Kemarin aku lagi kerja sambilan."

Miku mendengus. "Kaito, kudengar, bukan, kata Luka -ketua kedisiplinan- kau itu tukang bikin onar."

"Kau baru tahu?"

"Ya gitu deh.. Aku terlalu cuek sama keadaan sekolah sih.."

"Yah, aku buat onar juga punya alasan, kau tahu?"

Miku menatap Kaito yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku selalu berharap bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini, pergi ke luar kota dan hidup sendiri. Mereka selalu membanding-bandingkan aku dengan Akaito. Aku selalu buat onar dengan kawanan si cabe narsis itu. Itu saja," Kaito menatap Miku. "Kau habis nangis?"

"Bukan. Aku cuma kelilipan." Miku berbohong. "Bohong." timpal Kaito.

"Ya sudah kalau nggak percaya!" Miku mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya. Kaito tertawa.

Miku mendengar sesuatu. "Sssstt!" Miku meletakkan telunjuknya di depan mulut.

Saat itu juga mereka mendengar isakan tangis. Kaito dan Miku saling memandang satu sama lain. Mata mereka seakan mengisyaratkan 'Apa pikiranmu sama dengan pikiranku?'. Mereka saling mengangguk.

Kaito berjalan mengendap-endap menuju datangnya sumber suara.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka melihat cewek itu bergumam dengan isakan tangisnya.

"Apa dia Tateyama Ayano?" tanya Kaito dengan wajah polosnya. Miku menjitaknnya. "Bukanlah!"

Gadis itu mencengkram pegangan di depannnya.

"Ja-" kalimat Miku terputus begitu sang pemilik isakan tangis terjun bebas dari tempat berpijak ke tanah di bawahnya. "-ngan."

Suara debuman keras pun terdengar.

"Iroha," gumam Kaito.

Miku menelan ludahnya. Memori itu menghampirinya lagi. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Miku mengepalkan tangannya, giginya bergemeletuk hebat. Tiba-tiba Kaito mendekapnya.

"Kau tak melihat apa-apa. Tenangkan dirimu," suara Kaito seakan menghipnotis Miku. "Tenangkan dirimu, Miku."

Tubuh Miku masih bergetar. Keringat dingin membasahi keningnya. Kaito belum berhasil menenangkan Miku.

Suara hentakan kaki terdengar. Jumlahnya gerombolan.

"Kita sebaiknya sembunyi." bisik Kaito. Miku tak bergeming. Manik mata itu terlihat ketakutan. Kaito pun menggendong Miku dan membawanya bersembunyi di ruang peralatan yang kosong.

.

.

.

"**Karena sekolah sedang mengadakan penyidikan atas kematian siswi kita tercinta Nekomura Iroha, maka hari ini kalian akan diliburkan sampai penyidikan selesai. Sebelum itu marilah kita mengheningkan cipta..."**

Penjaga piket itu berhenti berbicara pada megaphone-nya.

**"Selamat berlibur musim panas~"**

Suara penjaga piket sekolah kembali terdengar di megaphone. Suara sorak-sorai siswa-siswi yang senang libur musim panas mereka diperpanjang sampai terdengar di ruang peralatan yang letaknya di atap sekolah.

"Nampaknya diluar sedang hujan," kata Kaito pelan sambil memandang langit-langit transparan di atasnya. Terlihat tetesan air menghantam langit-langit itu. "Dunia nampaknya menunjukkan gejala rusaknya."

Miku tak memperdulikan komentar Kaito tentang keadaan bumi saat ini. Miku masih memeluk lututnya, membenamkan wajahnya, dan menangis tanpa suara. Kaito mendesah putus asa, bingung bagaimana cara menenangkan Miku yang nampaknya ketakutan.

"Miku, kita diperbolehkan pulang. Ayo, kita pulang!" ajak Kaito sambil membelai rambut Miku ragu-ragu. Miku menatap Kaito lalu memeluknya dan menumpahkan air matanya.

"Aku ingin melupakannya! Aku ingin melupakannya! Aaarrgghhh!" erang Miku yang berteriak diredam oleh dada Kaito. Miku mencengkram tangan Kaito. Kaito meringis tapi tak berani protes. Dia peduli kini kemeja putih seragamnya telah sobek dan kuku Miku berhasil melukai dirinya.

"AARRRRGGHHH!" Miku menjerit sambil menghantamkan kepalanya pada dada Kaito. Kaito mengerang kesakitan tertahan. Cengkraman Miku mengendur. Tubuhnya tak bergetar lagi. Dengan ragu, Kaito mengguncang tubuh Miku perlahan. Rupanya Miku pingsan.

.

.

.

Kaito menahan nyeri di tangannya ketika menggendong Miku menuju UKS. Dia tak tahu bagaimana perkembangan suhu tubuh Miku mengingat kedua tangannya tak bisa membedakan mana panas, mana dingin. Terakhir kali dia merasakan suhu tubuh Miku dengan cara menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Miku, suhu tubuh gadis itu cukup panas.

Sesampainya di UKS, dia langsung membaringkan Miku di tempat tidur yang ada dan menyelimutinya. Tak ada orang sama sekali. Kaito buru-buru menempelkan keningnya pada kening Miku.

DUG! Sebuah tas yang lumayan besar mendarat di kepala Kaito.

"JANGAN MENTANG-MENTANG MIKU LAGI SAKIT JADI KAU BISA SEENAKNYA! DASAR IBLIS!" teriak Rin sukses membuat Kaito tuli sesaat.

Rin menarik kursi yang ada di dekat pintu dan membantingkannya ke kepala Kaito (author : Rin galak bener *bulu kuduk berdiri). Tak cukup sekali rupanya, Rin membantingkan kursi itu ke beberapa bagian tubuh Kaito sampai kursi itu hancur. Yah, Kaito bukannya tak ingin melawan tapi Rin sama sekali tak memberikannya waktu untuk melawan.

Rin siap memukul Kaito lagi (kini dengan tangan kosong (untuk catatan, Rin adalah atlet karate)) tapi kini sang mangsa sudah bersembunyi ke kolong ranjang Miku.

"Keluar kau, bajingan!" teriak Rin.

'Keluar kau, bajingan!' kalimat itu bergema di kepala Kaito.

Kepalanya terasa sakit. Tanpa sengaja Kaito mengingat masa lalunya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir memori itu jauh-jauh.

Rin berhasil menemukan tempat persembunyian Kaito. Mata psikopatnya Rin menarik kaki Kaito keluar dan menginjaknya. Kaito meringis. Dia tak terima dihajar terus-terusan oleh seorang siswi yang notabenenya adalah seorang adik kelas, kecil, kurus pula (author : *dilindas roadroller) akhirnya dia membalikkan badannya dan menendang bahu Rin sampai cewek bertubuh mungil itu menghantam dinding dan pingsan.

Kaito mencoba berdiri dengan sebelah kakinya dan akhirnya jatuh karena kaki yang sebelahnya pun rupanya terkilir. Tapi Kaito terus berusaha berdiri sampai akhirnya dia berhasil berjalan dan menggendong Rin ke tempat tidur di sebelah Miku.

.

.

.

Kaito menatap kedua cewek di sebelahnya.

Cewek yang satu punya trauma luar biasa dan yang satunya buas luar biasa.

Kaito sebenarnya ingin mengobati dirinya yang luka parah disana-sini (lengannya yang ditembus kuku-kuku jari Miku, kepalanya yang belum berhenti mengeluarkan darah karena hantaman kursi Rin dan luka-luka lain berkat perbuatan liar Rin) tapi semua lemari obat-obatan dikunci. Matanya mulai terasa berat. Baru saja dia mulai tertidur, suara dering ponselnya membangunkannya.

"Moshimoshi?" sapanya begitu panggilan tersebut diangkatnya.

"Athena telah mati," kata orang disebrang sana.

"Saya tahu, saya ada di tempat kejadian."

"Carikan orang baru, pastikan dia lebih cantik, lebih muda, dan lebih menggairahkan."

"Ehm, sulit menemukan wanita seperti itu," Kaito menjeda kalimatnya. "Tapi saya telah menemukan partner saya."

"Heh, ada juga orang yang mau kenal dengan monster sepertimu."

Kaito melirik Miku. "Aku telah menemukan Putri Andromedaku."

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

**Author's Line :**

**Yatta, chapter ini selesai. Untuk bisa lanjut ke chapter selanjutnya saya mengharapkan 5 reviews (readers : serakah dasar!)**

**Gomen, gomen, berapa pun review yang datang, saya dengan senang hati akan meng-update chapter demi chapter dalam fic ini.**

**Spoiler : Masa lalu Kaito terbongkar!**

**A/N : Tetap review meskipun fanfik ini kelewat nggak jelas. Beri tahu apa kekurangan saya, biar saya bisa memperbaikinya! Serius, flame itu nggak masalah bagi saya. Semakin pedes flame yang terima, saya akan semakin berusaha untuk lebih baik!**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shintaro Arisa, out~**


	2. Chapter 2 : Kaito's Past

Andromeda

.

.

.

Author : Halllooooooo, minnaaa-saann! (teriak pake toa)

Aku coba baca tulisan-tulisan lama sama tulisan yang 3 bulan terakhir aku ketik, ternyata beda banget! Sekarang terkesan lebih serius, dengan bahasa belibet to the max. Yahh, sekarang sedang mengumpulkan mood untuk bahasa sederhana dengan humor nyelap sana-sini. Susah! Masalahnya 'kan 3 bulan terakhir, aku jarang buat masalah (jangan ditiru dimanapun minna-san berada). Bukan kayak dulu waktu semester satu..

Ah, nggak usah dibanyakin bacotnya! Langsung aja!

.

.

.

Warnings! : **AU, OOC, OOT, MISSTYPO(S), TYPO(S), MINI ROMANCE (nggak yakin) KaitoMiku, bahasa alay berantakan.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid and the character belongs to Yamaha. Kalo ada karakter fandom lain nyelap di fanfik ini, karakter itu punya yang empunya. Fanfic ini 100000% milik BakArisa si author nista yang hobi bikin masalah dan menyelesaikan masalah!**

Summary : Update chapter 2! Miku trauma! Kaito juga ingat kejadian 2 tahun lalu! Miku dan Kaito akan mengalami musim panas terseru! Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? *ditampar bolak-balik*/"Siapa yang kau panggil pendek?/"Si cabe narsis cari ribut denganku."/Enjoy it, minna-san! Jangan lupa review-nya!

NOTE :

Hatsune Miku : Andromeda

Shion Kaito : Perseus

Shion Akaito : Finius

Zatsune Zeito : Ares

YohioLOID : Zeus

Aoki Lapis : Aprodhite

DLDR! Happy Reading, minna-san! \(^_^)/

Andromeda

.

.

.

.

Seringai muncul di bibir pemuda berambut biru laut dengan warna mata senada itu.

"Aku menemukan Putri Andromedaku," katanya masih menyeringai. Dia membayangkan jika si penelepon melihat seringainya. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari gadis berambut tosca yang tengah berbaring di tempat tidur UKS di sampingnya.

"Kapan kau bisa bawa dia?"

"Lusa nanti. Aku masih cuti, 'kan?"

"Jika kau ingin kembali ke Olympus secepatnya, aku akan menerimamu."

"Huh,"

"Haha, pokoknya selama sisa masa cutimu, kau harus menemukan wanita pengganti Athena."

"Kenapa tak menyuruh Artemis?"

"Maksudmu SeeU?"

"Siapapun itu," jawab Kaito cuek.

"Dia tak bisa diharapkan," sahutnya. "Kuharap kau kembali ke Olympus dengan wanita baru dan Andromedamu."

"Tentunya, Zeus."

.

.

.

.

(Kaito POV)

.

.

.

"Tentunya, Zeus." ucapku dan sambungan pun diputus. Aku memasukkan ponselku ke dalam saku.

'Miku mau tidak 'ya ikut ke Olympus?' pikirku.

'Keluar kau, bajingan!' kalimat itu bergema di kepalaku. Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi.

'Temukan Kaiko! Kau tak boleh pulang sampai kau menemukan Kaiko, dasar tidak berguna!'

'Ini salahmu maka Kaiko pergi dari rumah! Seharusnya kau sadar diri, kau itu cuma anak pungut di keluarga Shion!'

'Kaiko pergi karena kau menyuruhnya melacur untuk membiayai hidupmu yang sengsara itu!'

Kalimat-kalimat yang waktu itu dilemparkan padaku membuatku frustasi.

Ya, Kaiko, Shion Kaiko lebih tepatnya, adalah anak perempuan satu-satunya di keluarga Shion. Dia memiliki adik Shion Akaito angkat, musuh terberatku, dan juga aku.

Kaiko pergi entah kemana tanpa kuketahui alasannya. Umur Kaiko saat menghilang dua tahun lalu adalah 23 tahun. Kupikir dia cukup dewasa untuk pergi kemana-mana tanpa memberitahu alasannya pada siapapun. Kupikir tak ada salahnya kalau dia pergi seharian toh dia akan pulang.

Sehari dia tak pulang, aku masih belum khawatir. Mungkin saja 'kan dia menginap di rumah temannya.

Dua hari berselang, bukannya Kaiko yang pulang melainkan aku kedatangan tamu tidak diundang. Keluarga Shion mendatangiku dan memukuliku habis-habisan. Mereka mengguyurku dengan bensin dan itu hampir saja membakarku hidup-hidup kalau saja aku tak kabur saat mereka kebingungan mencari pemantik.

"Sshh," aku meringis. Bekas hantaman kursi di kepalaku begitu sakit dan membawaku kembali ke dunia nyata. Kejadian dua tahun lalu masih membekas di ingatanku..

"..Kaito.." panggil Miku lemah. Aku menengok ke arahnya. "Sekarang jam berapa?"

"Entahlah. Kau merasa baikan?" tanyaku sambil membantunya duduk.

Dia melihat ke arah lengan kemejaku yang terkoyak oleh kukunya.

"Ma-maafkan aku," katanya sambil menunduk.

"Untuk apa?"

"Maafkan aku karena telah melukaimu. Akan kubersihkan lukamu dulu." dia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mengambil kunci di balik pintu.

Ternyata kunci itu adalah kunci untuk membuka lemari obat. Dia mengambil kotak P3K dan mulai mengobatiku.

"Perasaan aku nggak ada menghantam kepalamu," katanya sambil membersihkan darah di keningku. "Lalu apa yang terjadi pada kursi tunggu UKS?"

"Temanmu menghajarku dengan kursi tunggu itu. A-aduh, pelan-pelan dong," jawabku sambil meringis kala Miku memasangkan kassa untuk melindungi robek di keningku dan meneteskannya dengan obat merah.

"Temanku?"

"Si cewek kuning dengan badan pendek itu."

SREETTT! Tirai pemisah tersibak.

"Siapa yang kau panggil pendek?!" protes Rin sambil melayangkan sepatu ke arah kepalaku. Dengan sigap aku menangkap sepatu itu dan melemparnya ke atas lemari.

"Apa-apaan kau itu?! Lekas ambil!" titah Rin sambil bersedekap.

"Itu sepatumu 'kan? Jadi, kau sendiri yang harus mengambilnya," jawabku cuek. "Ayo Miku, kita makan ice cream. Hari ini kau bebas milih."

"Yatta!" seru Miku sambil meletakkan kotak P3K di lemari dan menguncinya.

Aku keluar dari UKS diikuti Miku.

"Ups, tunggu sebentar." Aku berbalik menuju UKS. Disitu Rin belum beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Masih bersidekap kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Heh, bersihkan ruangan ini. Kau mau dimarahi Ketua Kedisiplinan, hah? Jaa nee."

Rin bengong. "BAKAITO!" teriaknya menggelegar.

.

.

.

(Normal POV)

.

.

.

Kaito kembali ke kelasnya untuk mengambil tas begitu pun dengan Miku.

"Akan kutunggu kau di halaman sekolah." kata Kaito sambil menaiki tangga.

"Oke!" balas Miku sambil berlari ke kelasnya.

Sesampainya di lantai 3, lantai khusus kelas 3, Kaito berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Kaito mendorong pintu kelasnya kasar lalu membereskan peralatan tulisnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Diluar, langit telah bersemu merah, menandakan bahwa hari sudah senja.

Kaito menyandang tasnya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Perseus,"

Kaito berbalik menatap pemuda berambut merah dengan pandangan sinis.

"Punya masalah dengan kode-ku, Akaito, atau harus kusebut, Finius?" balas Kaito sinis.

Akaito menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok sambil tertawa sarkastik.

"Punya masalah dengan kode-ku, Akaito?" beonya lalu tertawa. "Tentunya punya, idiot!"

Kaito melengos pergi, mengacuhkan saudaranya, Akaito.

"Kudengar kau telah menemukan Andromeda." kata Akaito lagi.

"Kalau iya, kau mau merebutnya dariku seperti yang ada di mitologi?" balas Kaito sambil terus berjalan. "Kau menginginkan cerita ini seperti mitologi?"

"Nggak juga, tapi aku ingin kau pergi dari sini."

"Apa hakmu?"

"Tidak ada~" jawab Akaito enteng. "Aku hanya tidak suka dengan anak pungut sepertimu."

Kaito berhenti melangkahkan kakinya. "Kalau bicara pikirkan dulu, idiot." Lalu berlari menuruni tangga.

Kalimat itu sangat menohok bagi Akaito, yang notabenenya juga anak angkat di keluarga Shion.

Di bawah tangga Miku sedang menunggunya. "Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Si cabe narsis cari ribut denganku," jawab Kaito. "Bukankah tadi kubilang kita bertemu di halaman?"

"Aku takut,"

Kaito memandang gadis yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya. "Takut dengan apa?"

"Beberapa pembunuh bayaran masih mengincarku."

"Pembunuh bayaran?"

"Iya, waktu itu aku membuat Mikuo-nii hilang lalu keluargaku menunjuk beberapa pembunuh bayaran untuk membunuhku."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Kaito penasaran.

"Aku nggak mau menceritakannya." jawab Miku sambil membuang muka. Ingatan itu terlalu menyakitkan dan menyedihkan untuk diingat.

"Maaf," kata Kaito.

Mereka sampai di loker sepatu dan mulai mengganti sepatu mereka. Kaito menyimpan sepatunya dan menarik laci yang dibuat untuk barang rahasianya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah jaket tipis berwarna biru dan mengenakannya.

"Sudah selesai belum?" tanya Miku di belakang Kaito.

"Sudah," Kaito menutup lokernya. "Ayo, sebelum toko ice cream itu penuh."

"Un."

Mereka berjalan beriringan bersama menuju toko ice cream yang berada

beberapa blok dari sekolahnya.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di toko ice cream langganan Kaito, Kaito memilihkan meja dan menyuruh Miku untuk menunggu di sana.

"Hey, kau mau ice cream rasa apa?" tanya Kaito.

"Terserah kau saja." jawab Miku.

"'Kan sudah kubilang hari ini kau bebas memilih,"

"Kalau begitu aku mau ice cream melon."

"Serius?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin ice cream rasa negi."

Kaito menarik menu di yang tergeletak di samping meja. "Mereka punya ice cream rasa negi-"

"Aku ingin rasa negi!" seru Miku memotong ucapan Kaito.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Kaito berjalan menuju bar ice cream dan menunggu ice cream pesanannya disiapkan. Miku melirik tas Kaito.

"Perseus?" gumam Miku membaca kartu yang menyembul dari tas Kaito.

Kaito kembali dan melihat Miku sedang terbingung-bingung dengan kartu nama yang sengaja digantungkannya pada cepuk alat tulisnya.

"Kau melihat apa?" tanya Kaito kalem sambil meletakkan ice cream pesanan mereka berdua di meja.

"A-ah, bu-bukan apa-apa. Aku nggak sengaja melihat. Sumpah!" Miku terlonjak sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Kau bingung dengan nama itu, 'ya?" tanya Kaito lagi sambil menyodorkan ice cream rasa negi pada Miku. Miku menerima ice cream tersebut dan mulai memakannya.

"Sebenarnya agak bingung sih. Aku tahu siapa Perseus tapi aku nggak tahu kenapa name tag seperti itu ada dalam tasmu."

"Perseus itu kode untuk namaku." jawab Kaito.

"Kode? Kau agen dari Yunani?" tanya Miku polos. Emangnya muka Kaito mirip orang Yunani? Enggak, 'kan? (Author : Nggak! Dia itu lebih cakep dari siapapun!)

"Bukan begitu," Kaito meletakkan sendok ice creamnya. "Aku perlu memakai name tag itu untuk masuk ke dalam Olympus-"

"Olympus?! Gunung rumahnya dewa-dewi dalam mitologi Yunani itu?!" sembur Miku.

"Olympus yang kumaksud adalah sebuah tempat prostitusi mewah untuk orang kaya di Jepang,"

Miku mengigit sendoknya, berpikir.

'Prostitusi..' pikirnya.

"Tempat prostitusi? Maksudmu kau jadi sex slave di tempat itu?!" sembur Miku lagi, kini nyaris berteriak. Untung toko ice cream itu lumayan ribut jadi suara Miku tak begitu kedengaran. Walapun begitu beberapa dari pengunjung mengalihkan pandangan mereka dan menatap sepasang manusia ini.

"Dengarkan aku, aku kerja disitu cuma sebagai pengantar minuman. Mana mau aku jadi sex slave disana. Mengerikan. Lagipula, aku nggak punya keterbelakangan seksual. Aku 1000% normal."

"Lalu kenapa kau harus kerja di tempat seperti itu? Banyak cafe di sekitar sini kekurangan pekerja."

"Itu karena aku harus mencari kakakku."

Kakak? Rupanya mereka berdua punya masalah dengan saudara yang sedikit lebih tua itu, 'ya?

Kaito mengeluarkan semacam GPS berukuran 7 inchi dan memperlihatkannya pada Miku. "Kau lihat titik berwarna merah itu?"

Miku menggangguk.

"Itu adalah sinyal yang mungkin merupakan milik Kaiko, kakakku, dan sinyal itu berasal dari Olympus."

Miku membulatkan mulutnya dan bergumam "oh" sambil mengangguk.

"Miku, kau bilang kau ingin merasakan pulang sore. Memangnya kau nggak takut dimarahi orang tuamu?"

"Orang tuaku tidak tahu dimana aku tinggal. Aku tinggal dengan bibiku yang sekarang pergi ke luar negeri."

Kaito menjentikkan jarinya dan menarik tangan Miku.

"Miku, kumohon jadilah Andromedaku!" kata Kaito sambil menggenggam tangan Miku erat.

Miku blushing.

Dia memikirkan arti perkataan Kaito barusan..

.

.

**Loading (10%)**...

**Loading (35%)**...

**Loading (75%)**...

**Buffering (85%)**...

**Loading (100%)**..

**Connection** **Activated**!

**Data** **archived**!

.

.

'Aku ditembak?!' teriak dalam hatinya. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak dan tubuhnya terasa beku (Author : Itu yang aku rasain waktu ditembak *muka cuek* #curcol).

"A-Andromeda?" tanya Miku malu-malu.

"Iya. Kalau dalam mitologi Yunani, Andromeda itu istri Perseus. Aku Perseus dan kau akan menjadi Andromedaku,"

'Dia serius nembak gue?!' teriaknya lagi, masih dalam hati.

"Ta-ta-ta-ta-tapi 'kan..." gagap Miku saking malunya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih-lebih-lebih kencang lagi. Menurut Miku, wajahnya kini benar-benar merah, bahkan lebih merah daripada rok anak SD. Tapi terkutuklah ketidakpekaan Kaito yang tidak menyadari warna merah pada sekujur pipi Miku itu.

**Kaito** **adalah** **laki**-**laki** **yang** **tingkat** **kepekaannya** **sangat** **rendah**-Hatsune Miku's quote.

"Kita akan menjadi partner yang hebat. Kita akan hancurkan Olympus. Disana telah terjadi pembunuhan besar-besaran dan kita perlu menghentikannya!" seru Kaito.

*suara video kaset di-previous*

Miku berhenti blushing. Jantungnya berdetak normal dan ingin sekali menghilang saat itu. Malu banget. Kelewat malu malah!

"O-oh, partner, 'ya? Kupikir apa..." Miku agak kecewa. Dia mengusap wajahnya.

Beruntung karena Kaito kurang peka, Kaito tidak ambil pusing soal kalimat Miku yang terakhir itu.

"Jadi, kau mau jadi Andromedaku?" tanya Kaito memastikan.

'Hmm, mengusut pembunuhan? Mungkin ini akan menjadi musim panas terseru!' pikirnya.

"Ya!" jawab Miku bersemangat.

"Aku akan berkunjung ke rumahmu besok. Kita akan merencanakan rencana 'penggrebekan' besok."

"Oke, Kapten!"

Mereka menghabiskan ice cream mereka sambil bercanda.

'Musim panas yang seru akan dimulai!' pikir Miku senang.

.

.

.

.

[SKIP TIME.

TIME : 08.30 A.M

PLACE : VOCAVOCA STORE]

.

.

.

Miku sibuk berkeliling di toko serba ada. Dia memilih makanan-makanan apa saja yang bisa lolos untuk masuk ke dalam kulkasnya di rumah. Setelah keranjang belanjaannya penuh, dia pergi ke kasir dan membayarnya. Dia berjalan keluar dari toko serba ada tersebut sambil menenteng kantong belanjaannya dan memakan ice cream batangan rasa negi kesukaannya. Kepalanya sesekali menegok ke belakang, takut dibuntuti.

Di perjalanan pulang, dia bersenandung kecil mengikuti irama yang dikeluarkan oleh earphone yang disambung ke handphone-nya.

Miku berbelok, sebentar lagi dia akan sampai di rumahnya. Di sudut jalan tersebut terlihat dua orang pemuda sedang beradu mulut. Miku melepas sebelah headset-nya lalu menyipitkan mata, berusaha mengenali siapa orang di balik hoodie hitam jaket dan kacamata hitam pada lawannya.

'Kaito dan Akaito-senpai?' gumam Miku.

Miku bingung. Entah apa yang ingin dilakukannya. Haruskan dia melerai dua saudara itu? Atau meninggalkannya begitu saja, mencari jalan pulang yang lain?

Miku menjatuhkan belanjaannya ketika laki-laki berkacamata hitam, Akaito, mengunci lehernya dan belakang. Ada pula pisau yang terarah di perutnya.

"Tahunya main perempuan," ledek Kaito. "Lepaskan dia."

Tak sorot mata khusus dalam mata Kaito. Tatapan datar maksimal.

"Ada syaratnya,"

"Jika itu soal aku mundur dari pencarian Nee-san, maka aku bilang tidak." jawab Kaito.

Ujung pisau itu telah terasa di kulit perut Miku. Miku gemetaran. Matanya memohon pertolongan pada Kaito. Lidahnya kelu. Dia ingin sekali berteriak tapi tak bisa. Suaranya tercekat.

"Lepaskan dia," kata Kaito lagi. "anak pungut."

Amarah Akaito meledak. Dia menghempaskan Miku, membuat kepala gadis berambut toska itu menabrak tembok.

Akaito menggila. Tangannya liar berusaha menusuk Kaito dengan pisau lipatnya tapi beruntung Kaito memiliki refleks yang sangat bagus. Beberapa serangan berhasil dihindarinya mudah.

Miku mengelus kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Kantung belanjaannya tergeletak berantakan karena diinjak Akaito. Melihat Kaito dalam bahaya, Miku segera menarik kantung kresek berwarna abu-abu itu dan membungkuskannya (?) ke kepala Akaito.

Gerakan Akaito yang berusaha menikam Kaito terhenti. Dia sibuk mencari cara untuk mengeluarkan kepalanya dari kantung kresek. Kaito merebut pisau lipat tersebut dan menendang perut Akaito dan menarik tangan Miku untuk menjauh.

Mereka berlari tak tentu arah. Lama mereka berlari. Rasanya jauh sekali. Miku menarik tangan Kaito, memintanya untuk berhenti membimbingnya berlari.

Kaito berhenti ketika tangan gadis itu menarik tangannya. Napas mereka berdua terengah. Kaito memegang kedua lututnya.

"Kaito.. hosh... rumahku.. sudah.. kelewatan!" seru Miku terengah-engah.

"Aku.. tahu.." jawab Kaito juga terengah-engah. "Ayo kita kembali.."

Miku mengangguk sambil balik kanan bersama Kaito.

"Kaito," panggil Miku.

"Apa?" sahut Kaito sambil memandang adik kelasnya itu.

"Kenapa Akaito-senpai mengamuk ketika kau sebut," Miku menelan ludahnya. "anak pungut?"

"Kami berdua diadopsi oleh keluarga Shion berkat Kaiko-nee," jawab Kaito.

"Seperti Kido, Kano, Seto di KagePro, 'ya?"

"Kenapa kita malah ngomongin karakter dari fandom tetangga?"

"Chapter kemarin juga kau menebak mendiang Nekomura-san dengan karakter KagePro!"

Kaito nyengir. Miku mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ceritanya sih, manyun. Tapi entah kenapa orang yang lihat justru menganggap Miku dan Kaito hendak berciuman. Tolong abaikan.

"Jadi, kau dan Akaito-senpai anak angkat di Shion?"

Kaito mengangguk. "Sebenarnya, ayah kami berasal dari keluarga Shion. Ayah kami menikah dengan ibu kami. Beberapa bulan kemudian, ibu kami dikabarkan hamil. Disaat kabar bahagia itu sampai, ibu kami mengaku bahwa keesokan harinya setelah ayah dan ibu kami melakukan '_if_ _you_ _know_ _what_ _I_ _mean_', dia diperkosa.

"Sembilan bulan sepuluh hari kemudian, tanggal 17 Februari, kami berdua datang ke dunia ini. Keluarga Shion rupanya telah mendengar bahwa ibuku pernah diperkosa oleh orang lain, merasa malu. Mereka tak menganggap kami berdua sebagai keluarga Shion. Mereka tak jelas anak siapa, kata mereka,"

Miku tersentak. Kejam sekali, pikirnya.

"Saat kami berumur dua tahun, orang tua kami mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal. Ingat bahwa kami tak dianggap sebagai keluarga Shion? Maka setelah pemakaman orang tua kami, nenek kami membuang kami ke panti asuhan.

"4 tahun kemudian, saat sekolah Kaiko-nee mengadakan bakti sosial ke panti asuhan kami, Kaiko-nee menemukan kami. Dia meminta orang tuanya untuk mengadopsi kami dan orang tuanya menyetujui untuk mengadopsi kami. Maka kami pun kembali ke lingkungan keluarga Shion."

Miku menatap kakak kelas seumurannya itu sedih. Mata blue ocean milik Kaito terlihat menerawang ke masa lalunya.

"Setelah delapan tahun bersama Kaiko-nee juga keluarga Shion, Kaiko-nee mengajak kami berdua untuk tinggal di apartemen yang disewanya. Dia ingin hidup mandiri. Akaito tidak mau ikut dengan Kaiko-nee untuk pindah ke apartemen yang disewa Nee-san. Akaito memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di rumah Baa-san. Lagipula, Akaito tidak suka dengan cara hidup Kaiko-nee. Gadis bodoh yang urakan, katanya.

"Aku memutuskan untuk ikut dengan Kaiko-nee karena aku tahu, aku tidak disukai oleh seluruh Shion, kecuali Kaiko-nee, karena aku dan Kaiko-nee memiliki kemampuan yang normal. Akaito berbanding terbalik dengan kami. Dia, berat tapi aku harus mengakuinya, dia itu sangat pintar. Saat TK dia sudah pandai membaca dan menulis kanji. Menyebalkan. Keluarga Shion meyakini bahwa buah dari si pemerkosa itu adalah aku. Bisa dilihat dari kemampuan otakku yang normal dan kemampuanku yang biasa-biasa saja.

"Dua tahun lalu, entah bagaimana caranya, mereka mendapatkan info bahwa Kaiko-nee sedang melacur di Olympus. Mereka memukuliku habis-habisan dan hampir saja membakarku,"

"Kau? Dibakar?" tanya Miku kaget. Matanya membulat dan badannya menggigil, ngeri. Miku membayangkan rasanya dibakar.

"Ya, nyaris saja. Aku bersyukur punya refleks yang bagus dan kecepatan lari luar biasa. Saat mereka kebingungan mencari pemantik untuk membakarku, aku mengambil langkah seribu dengan badan yang dibasahi bensin.

"Selama empat hari aku hidup digorong-gorong bersembunyi dari pembunuh bermarga Shion itu. Di hari kelima aku pulang kembali ke apartemen. Ada sebuah VoiceMail di laptop Nee-san dan aku berhasil melacak darimana sinyal itu. Sinyal itu berasal dari Olympus. Hanya hari itu saja, Nee-san mengirimkan pesan. Setelah VoiceMail itu tak ada kabar lagi. Akaito pun mendapat VoiceMail yang sama dan dia sengaja mengikuti jejakku untuk mencari Nee-san. Dasar penjilat! Dia menginginkan hadiah yang diiming-imingkan oleh keluarga Shion. Dasar busuk!

"Orang dari Olympus mengizinkanku untuk mencari Nee-san di wilayah mereka. Aku tak yakin Nee-san masih hidup. Sudah dua tahun aku mencari dan aku tak bisa menemukannya. Tapi seseorang pernah mendatangiku bahwa aku harus mencari Andromedaku dan aku menemukanmu, Miku."

Miku blushing untuk pertama kalinya untuk hari ini.

"Kau mau 'kan membantuku mencari Nee-san?"

Miku mengangguk. "Untuk balas dendam karena telah merobek kaos kesayanganku."

Kaito tertawa. Melihat Kaito tertawa, Miku juga tertawa.

Lalu dia menatap jalanan di hadapannya, bingung.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Miku. Kita ada dimana?" tanya Kaito sambil celingukan. Pikirannya sama dengan Miku.

Tak ada rumah. Hanya bangunan-bangunan kosong yang usang. Juga kucing-kucing liar dan binatang liar lainnya.

"Rumahku udah kelewatan. Lagi." jawab Miku facepalm. Mereka ngobrol sampe lupa jalan? Dua kali pula. Memalukan.

"Ya sudah. Ayo kita kembali lagi."

Mereka berdua balik kanan dan berjalan menuju rumah Miku. Kini tanpa acara ngobrol panjang-panjang lagi. Mereka kapok. Hanya ada gurauan singkat atau suasana hening yang menemani.

.

.

.

[SKIP TIME.

PLACE : MIKU'S HOUSE]

.

.

.

Miku berjalan ke dapur mengambil beberapa kaleng minuman dingin di kulkas. Lalu dia kembali ke ruang tamu dimana Kaito sedang mengompres bengkak di belakang kepalanya.

Miku menarik tangan Kaito dan perlahan-lahan menyentuh benjol di kepala Kaito.

"Dipukul pakai apa tadi?" tanya Miku.

"Gabungan hantaman kursi si Kuning-Pendek yang kemarin dan balok kayu si Cabe-Narsis. I-ittai, jangan dipegang lama-lama."

Miku mengompres kepala belakang Kaito dengan hati-hati. Perlahan-lahan benjol itu mengempis. Tanpa sengaja Miku melihat sebuah garis kehitaman agak panjang di leher belakang Kaito yang ditutupi syal. Miku menyentuhnya dan Kaito menangkapnya dari belakang. Tangan dingin itu membuat Miku tersentak kaget dan dia melemparkan bungkus es batu-nya.

"Aku nggak sengaja penasaran! Ampuni aku!" seru Miku. Badannya gemetaran. Dia sangat takut.

Kaito melepaskan tangan Miku dan menatap Miku. "Jangan dipegang. Sakit."

Miku mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kursi di seberangnya lalu duduk. Dia membuka satu kaleng minuman dingin itu dan menyesapnya.

"Nah, di Olympus kami, para pekerja, punya batas masing-masing." kata Kaito dengan nada bicara biasa-biasa saja. Dia mengeluarkan selembar karton yang telah digambar dengan denah ruangan di Olympus.

Miku meletakkan minumannya dan mempelajari letak ruangan-ruangan itu.

"Sebagai pelayan aku cuma wilayah disini," Kaito menunjuk sebuah ruangan yang paling besar diantara ruangan-ruangan lain. "Ini ruangan untuk menjamu para orang kaya dengan wanita-wanita. Ruangan-ruangan yang lain, boleh diinjak oleh wanita dan pelayan ruangan. Kalau pelayan minuman, khususnya laki-laki, masuk ke daerah sini, bisa-bisa pelayan tersebut akan ditembak oleh Ares."

"Ares?"

Kaito mengeluarkan sebuah foto. "Zatsune Zeito, nama aslinya."

Miku mengangguk-angguk, paham.

"Ada 50 ruangan untuk melakukan 'itu' dan lebih dari 200 wanita untuk memuaskan orang tua kaya disana. Sebenarnya, aku ingin sekali mencari Kaiko-nee sendirian tapi mengingat ada 500 CCTV di seluruh ruangan, aku nggak mau nyawaku berakhir begitu saja,"

Miku tercengang. 200 wanita penghibur, 500 CCTV, 50 ruangan untuk melakukan '_If_ _You_ _Know_ _What_ _I_ _Mean _'.. itu tempat prostitusi raksasa!

"Maka dari itu Miku, aku mengharapkan bantuanmu." sambung Kaito.

"Aku nggak mau jadi sex slave disana," jawab Miku polos yang sukses membuat Kaito menepuk kening sampai tapak tangan merah.

"Sebagai Andromeda kau hanya boleh pergi denganku. Jika kau mau membantuku, aku menjamin keselamatanmu baik fisik dan rohani."

"Jadi, aku akan menjadi pelayan sama sepertimu?"

Kaito mengangagguk. "Betul sekali. Tapi jangakauan wilayahmu untuk mengantarkan minuman jauh lebih luas."

Kaito mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dan menarik tangan Miku. Dia memakaikan cincin dengan hiasan berwarna merah di jari manis Miku.

Miku blushing. Lagi.

"A-a-a-apa-" gagap Miku.

"Ini cincin yang bisa mengirimkan sinyal bahaya. Kalau kau dalam bahaya, kau hanya perlu menekan batunya dan cincin milikku akan berkedip,"

Miku berhenti blushing.. Berapa kali dia dikibulin dengan aksi (nyaris) romantis Kaito sejak mereka berkenalan? Berapa kali?

Miku meniup napasnya dan debar jantungnya kembali normal.

Kaito menekan batu cincin berukuran kecil itu dan cincin yang disembunyikan Kaito di balik syalnya berkedip. Dia menggantung cincin itu sebagai kalung.

"Miku, selama disana kau hanya boleh mengikuti jalan ini," Kaito menggerakkan pensil mekaniknya membentuk sebuah rute perjalanan. "Jangan lewat sini. Disini gudangnya penjahat seks. Bisa-bisa kau diapa-apain." Kaito menggambar tanda 'X' raksasa pada sebuah koridor dengan gambar kotak-kotak yang bisa dipastikan bahwa itu adalah kamar untuk melakukan '_If_ _Know_ _What_ _I_ _Mean _'.

"Disana aku harus pakai baju apa?"

Kaito berpikir sebentar lalu menyeringai penuh maksud. "Baju maid seksi berenda plus nekomimi dan ekornya,"

Miku membayang dirinya mengenakan baju seperti yang dikatakan Kaito, plus dengan tampang seduktif menggoda iman dan...

**BUAAGGHHH**! Miku meninju dan Kaito terpental dari sofa yang didudukinya.

"NGGAK MAU!"

"Aduh.. Aku 'kan cuma bercanda.." Kaito mengusap pipinya sambil kembali ke tempat duduknya. Miku manyun. "Kau punya kemeja putih-"

"Lengan panjang atau pendek?"

"Terserah,"

"Bawahannya?"

"Celana atau rok yang warna hitam. Usahakan di pas di lutut atau di bawah lutut agar penjahat seks di sana nggak menggodamu."

Miku mengangguk. Kaito merapikan denah-denahnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau punya foto Kaiko-nee?" tanya Miku meminum kembali minuman kalengnya. Kaito mengangguk dan mengeluarkan sebuah foto wanita berambut biru pendek yang tersenyum.

Miku mengambil foto tersebut.

Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak. Manik berwarna gabungan antara hijau dan biru itu membulat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kaito sambil merebut foto itu dari tangan Miku yang mematung.

Miku mengerjap. Sudah berapa detik dia tak berkedip. Matanya terasa panas.

"Aku pernah ditolong oleh kakakmu, Kaito." gumam Miku yang terdengar oleh telinga Kaito.

"Hah? Kapan? Dimana?" tanya Kaito bertubi-tubi.

"Dua tahun lalu setelah Mikuo-nii hilang di sebuah hotel."

"Bisa ceritakan padaku?"

"Aku nggak mau mengingatnya, terlalu... sakit..." Miku meremas ujung kaosnya.

Kaito tidak memaksa. Dia pun pernah mengalami hal seperti itu.

"Kau tahu, kau orang pertama yang mendengar ceritaku tentang hilangnya Kaiko-nee,"

Miku mendongak. "Apa kau nggak merasa sedih?"

"Beberapa bulan setelah Kaiko-nee hilang, aku belum mau menceritakannya pada siapapun. Kalau dipikir-pikir, bukankah lebih baik menceritakan hal yang mengganjal di hati kita pada orang lain supaya hati kita merasa lega. Aku hanya berpikir begitu.."

Miku merenung. Kaito benar. Nggak ada salahnya dia menceritakan cerita yang sebenarnya, ingatan yang menyakitkan itu, kejadian memilukan dua tahun lalu itu..

Miku menghela napasnya dan menghabiskan minumannya.

.

.

.

Hari menjelang sore, Kaito belum beranjak dari rumah Miku. Dia masih saja sibuk mengurusi 'lorong mana yang aman yang bebas penjahat seks'. Sementara Miku sibuk memainkan gitarnya dan menyanyi.

'Hachigatsu juugonichi no gogo juunijihan kurai koto kenko ga ii~'

Miku bernyanyi salah satu lagu dari belasan judul lagu seri yang kebanyakan dinyanyikan oleh penyanyi dengan nama inisial dua huruf itu. Walaupun ada beberapa lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh penyanyi software dengan nama yang sama dengan Miku itu.

"Pinjam gitarnya," Kaito merebut gitar dari tangan Miku dan mulai memetiknya.

'Fuyu no nioi.. kaze no koe ni.. mimi o sumasu..

Kikoete kuru.. kimi no koe ga... yasashii uta ga..~'

(Author : Bayangkan Kaito nyanyi lagu Endless Wedge-nya Len)

Miku menaruh kelima jarinya di gitar, menghentikan permainan gitar akustik Kaito.

"Kurasa suaramu nggak cocok untuk menyanyikan lagu sedih dengan nada yang lumayan tinggi seperti itu," komentar Miku.

'Daijoubu daijoubu odokete miseru boku wa' Miku bernyanyi tanpa iringan.

"Chiisana sakasu no na mo naku piero~" Kaito dan Miku menyanyikan lirik yang sama. Kini mereka bernyanyi dengan iringan gitar Kaito.

...

"Hora! Usotsuki piero wa mou kiete inaku natta~"

Kaito menyelesaikan permainan gitarnya dan Miku turun dari atas sofa. Duet yang menyenangkan.

"Aku nggak tahu kalau kita bisa jadi partner nyanyi yang bagus." kata Miku memuji dirinya juga Kaito.

"Untuk ukuran cewek 16 tahun, suaramu lumayan juga." puji Kaito sambil menyimpan gitar Miku dan membereskan denahnya lagi.

"Ho, Miku gitu~" bangga Miku sambil menepuk dada. Mereka berdua tertawa.

"Aku harus pulang-"

"MIKUUU, KENAPA NGGAK MAU BUKA PINTU SIH?!" teriak Rin sambil nyelonong masuk ke rumah Miku. Di belakangnya Len garuk-garuk kepala.

"Rin?" Miku menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

"Oi, oi, aku dan Rin terbawa suasana mendengar duet kalian barusan. Aku nggak tahu kalau kalian punya suara bagus," kata Len. "Walau tak sebagus suaraku~"

"Sombong kau!" balas Kaito sambil menyentil jakun Len yang agak menonjol itu. Len terbatuk sambil memegangi lehernya. Miku mengerucutkan bibirnya, tidak terima dengan kesombongan Len.

"Miku, aku pulang dulu. Rin, Len, Miku, jaa nee~" pamit Kaito sambil melangkah keluar rumah. Terdengar derit pagar Miku dibuka lalu ditutup. Sementara itu...

Rin bengong. Bagaimana Kaito bisa tahu nama pacarnya, Len?

"Len, kenapa dia bisa tahu namamu?" tanya Rin.

"He, aku kerja sambilan di tempat yang sama dengan dia." Len melirik Miku. Miku yang menerima lirikan tersenyum nggak jelas. Ya, Miku tahu kalau saat bekerja di Olympus, Len pun akan jadi partner-nya.

Menyadari lirikan mata Len, Rin berganti menatap Miku. "Kau juga?"

"Eh-oh, aku mau kerja di tempat yang sama." Miku garuk-garuk belakang kupingnya.

Rin menggembungkan pipinya. "Dunia semakin aneh! Apa dunia sedang berkonspirasi melawanku?!"

Len dan Miku tertawa melihat teman/pacar (Len) frustasi.

.

.

.

(Author : Apa aku keterlaluan untuk selalu menuliskan kata SKIP TIME sebanyak lebih dari satu kali? Nggak 'kan?)

.

.

[SKIP TIME

TIME : 05.00 P.M]

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, di sore hari, Miku dalam perjalanan menuju flat tempat tinggal Kaito. Dia mengenakan sebuah kemeja lengan panjang yang digulung sampai siku, celana panjang yang digulung selutut berwarna hitam dan sepasang sepatu high heels berwarna hitam. Rambut Miku dikuncir satu ke belakang. Oh ya, jangan lupakan topi fedora hitam dan dasi yang disimpul melorot yang melingkari dalam kerah bajunya. Tipe pelayan urakan, hehehe...

Sesampainya di flat pemuda itu, Miku masuk dan meminta izin pada penjaga flat. Miku berjalan menuju kamar flat Kaito yang berada di lantai 2. Pintu berangka 117 itu diketuk beberapa kali namun tak ada jawaban.

Miku mengecek e-mail-nya. Kaito telah berjanji tak akan kemana-mana dan menunggu Miku berkunjung ke flatnya. Miku menekan nomor telepon Kaito dan meneleponnya.. Tak ada jawaban..

Miku kembali ke pos penjaga dan penjaga flat tersebut mengatakan, tak satu pun dari penghuni flat yang ada di gedung itu yang keluar. Mengingat musim panas kali ini sangat-sangat panas.

Miku mendesah.

'Ya sudah, kugunakan cara itu saja..' pikir Miku sambil melangkah kembali menuju gedung flat tersebut.

Dia membaca denah yang di pasang di pintu masuk. 'Kamar 117 berada di atas kamar 107. Mereka semua memiliki balkon. Hmm..'

Miku berlari menuju kamar 107. Miku mengetuk pintu dengan papan kamar berangka '107'.

Seseorang membuka pintunya. Seorang (yang bisa diprediksikan adalah seorang) anak kecil berambut coklat dan mata coklat yang mengenakan t-shirt berwarna biru muda, ditambah jaket tipis berwarna putih tanpa lengan. Kok kayak kenal ya?

"Siapa itu?" tanya orang di dalamnya. Kok kayak kenal ya suaranya?

"Nggak tahu, tante!" jawab bocah itu sambil menutup pintu.

Nggak sopan! Miku menahan pintu dengan kakinya.

"Jangan panggil aku tante, bocah!" seru orang yang di dalamnya.

"A-ano, bolehkan aku ikut ke balkon kalian?" tanya Miku sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Bocah itu memanggil seseorang yang disebut 'Dan-chou' dan kembali lagi.

"Tentu." jawabnya sambil membukakan pintu lebih lebar.

"Arigatou," kata Miku sambil membungkukkan badan. Bocah itu membimbing Miku menuju balkon flat-nya.

Yang namanya Miku, tingkat ke-kepoannya sangat-sangat tinggi. Sambil berjalan menuju balkon Miku mencuri-curi pandang melihat siapa saja yang menghuni flat itu.

Seorang pemuda ber-jersey merah yang tengah ngobrol dengan handphone-nya, seorang cewek berambut cream dengan mata pink yang imut, tiga orang berhoodie dengan warna berbeda dan wanita yang dipanggil 'tante' oleh sang bocah. Kok kayak kenal, 'ya?

"Ini balkonnya." kata bocah itu.

"Ah, arigatou," balas Miku sambil membungkuk lagi. "Tolong sampaikan terima kasihku untuk mereka, 'ya?"

"Hn,"

Miku melempar high heel-nya ke balkon di atasnya. Setelah itu, Miku berdiri di pembatas balkon. Miku adalah wanita dengan penjaga keseimbangan terbaik di sekolahnya. Laki-laki berjersey merah itu terperanjat dari kursinya.

Miku menaruh sebelah tangannya di atas topi fedoranya dan bersiap menari flamingo seperti butler yang majikannya korban sodomi dari fandom anime sebelah.

Oke, salah narasi. Author salah fokus.

Miku menaruh sebelah tangannya di atas topi fedora, agar tidak terbang. Dia menekuk kakinya, mengumpulkan tenaganya pada ancang-ancangnya dan...

BRUKK! Miku berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna pada balkon di atasnya. Tolong catat kerusakan yang disebabkan Miku.

1. Kerusakan penglihatan penghuni kamar 107 karena kicep semua.

'The next of Ka**mi Ta*ga. Atau mungkin Mido**ma Shin**rou versi perempuan?" pikir mereka

2. Miku membuat pegangan itu berlekuk dua, bekas landasan lompat dirinya. Parah...

Miku mengetuk jendela dan pintu di depannya, brutal. Untung kacanya nggak pecah. Jendelanya nggak dikunci.

Ya, Miku melihat Kaito tengah tidur siang di meja belajarnya. Miku melempar sepatu high heel-nya. Kaito terbangun. Dia tidak bisa melihat apa yang tengah duduk dia kusen jendelanya. Terlalu silau.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kaito sambil mengusap matanya, juga sudut mulutnya.

Miku menyeringai. Lucu juga kalau Kaito baru bangun tidur, pikirnya.

"Aku adalah..." Miku menjeda kalimatnya, "detektif terkenal. Hatsune Miku."

"Hnn, Miku.. kupikir siapa. Masuk, masuk, aku mau siap-siap dulu." Kaito meninggalkan Miku dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Miku mengambil sebelah sepatunya dan mencari sebelah sepatunya lagi yang entah terlempar kemana.

Tunggu, emangnya Kaito nggak penasaran dari mana cewek toska itu bisa berada di balkon flat-nya? Abaikan.

Miku masuk ke dalam kamar Kaito dan duduk di meja belajar Kaito. Disitu ada buku-buku pelajaran menganggur dan deretan novel misteri-detektif pada raknya.

Miku menarik salah satu novel itu dan mulai membacanya.

.

.

.

Kaito telah beres mengenakan seragamnya yang terdiri dari kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih, dasi hitam, rompi hitam, dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Di dada rompinya ada sebuah name tag dengan tulisan 'Perseus'. Jangan lupakan syal biru yang tak pernah lepas. Walaupun pakaiannya telah rapi, rambutnya tetap acak-acakan.

"Miku, ayo pergi," kata Kaito sambil mengguncang bahu Miku. "Miku.."

Rupanya Miku ketiduran. Kaito mendesah. Dia memasang headset pada telinga Miku dan menyetel lagu 'Karakuri Burst' dengan volume kencang.

"Aaaa!" Miku terbangun dan melempar novel yang tadi dibacanya (namun berhenti karena mengantuk).

Kaito tertawa sambil menekan tombol 'Stop' pada mp3 playernya. Miku melepas headset di telinganya sambil menggembungkan pipinya, kesal.

"Ayo pergi." kata Kaito lagi sambil menyakui mp3 playernya.

Miku mengangguk. Dia memakai high-heel-nya dan berjalan mengekor di belakang Kaito.

"Oh ya, Miku," Kaito mengunci kamar flat-nya lalu menjejeri langkah Miku. "Walaupun sekarang musim panas, disana itu lumayan dingin lho.."

"Begitukah?" Miku mengurai lengan baju dan celananya. "Jadi, aku harus memakai baju seperti ini?"

"Kau mau dipegang-pegang sama penjahat seks disana?"

Miku bergidik ngeri. "NGGAK MAU!"

"Ini. Pakai ini," Kaito memberikan name tag dengan nama 'Andromeda' pada Miku. Miku memasangnya.

"Oh ya, kenapa aku kayak kenal dengan penghuni kamar 107 itu?" kata Miku sambil membentuk dasinya menjadi dasi kupu-kupu.

"Itu, mungkin cuma perasaanmu saja." jawab Kaito sambil garuk kepala, menyadari lirikan tajam seseorang bersurai hijau dengan hoddie berwarna abu-abu keunguan. Ya, Kaito tahu siapa dia.

.

.

.

.

Miku bengong. Tolong dicatat, **bengong**.

Tempat prostitusi raksasa yang dipikirkan Miku, jauh dari harapan Miku. Bukan gedung mewah dengan halaman yang dihiasi red carpet seperti yang ada di Las Vegas sana.

"Ayo masuk, Miku! Pegang bajuku. Pokoknya selama disana jangan jauh-jauh dariku." Kaito menarik Miku masuk ke dalam sebuah club odong-odong.

Kaito membawa Miku berjalan semakin dalam ke dalam club odong-odong itu. Kaito mendorong sebuah pintu. Mereka berada di sebuah lift gelap (Miku diberitahu).

Kaito menekan tombol raksasa itu ketika lift berhenti bergerak turun ke bawah.

"Ingat, jangan jauh-jauh dariku." kata Kaito. Miku mengangguk.

Miku berada di sebuah lorong dengan karpet merah dan lampu remang-remang. Kaito masih menggenggam tangan Miku dan menuntunnya menuju ruangan bossnya.

Tanpa mengetuk, Kaito memasuki ruangan itu. Terlihat sebuah meja dengan desain mewah dan kursi berbahan kulit dengan sandaran tinggi. Miku bergidik saat mendengar cekikikan wanita, jangan lupa soal desahannya.

"Zeus," panggil Kaito. Kursi diputar, menampilkan seorang pria dengan rambut pirang pasir dan seorang gadis dengan pakaian minim di pangkuannya.

"Hoho, kau membawa gadis baru?" sahut pria itu. Dia menurunkan gadis itu dari pangkuannya dan berjalan menuju Miku.

"Hmmm," pria itu mengendus-endus Miku, membuat Miku merasa risih juga jijik. "Gadis pendiam, sedikit urakan." Pria itu mengelus kunciran rambut Miku.

Kaito menendang tulang kering pria itu. Pria itu tersungkur dan wanita dengan pakaian minim itu menjerit lebay.

"Dia partner-ku. Jangan sentuh seenaknya, Ketua Hentai!" Kaito mengatai boss-nya habis-habisan. Bawahan yang aneh..

"Kau nggak bawa cewek?" tanya pria itu sambil berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celananya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku payah dalam berburu. Sudah menjadi tugas SeeU(Artemis) untuk mencari wanita, 'kan?" jawab Kaito.

Pria itu mendengus. "Cepat kerja saja sana! Hari ini saudaramu juga bekerja."

"Dasar penjilat yang satu itu sudah keterlaluan." Kaito balik kanan sambil mencak-mencak marah. Di belakangnya Miku mengekor, Miku melirik pria hentai itu dengan ekor matanya. Miku bergidik saat pria itu melepar kiss-bye padanya.

Makanya, jangan kepo.

.

.

.

Miku menunggu Kaito yang sedang menyimpan pakaian di ruang ganti khusus laki-laki. Di hadapannya banyak sekali sofa-sofa mewah, cekikikan (ingat juga soal desahan) gadis-gadis penghibur, tawa para orang kaya dan sibuknya para pengantar minuman (keras).

"Ayo Miku, kita mulai bekerja."

"Un!"

.

.

.

.

"Silahkan, menikmati minumannya!" ucap Miku sambil meletakkan dua buah gelas berisi cairan berbau menyengat berwarna kecoklatan.

"Terima kasih, manis." kata pria di hadapan Miku sambil menarik dagunya.

Jangan remehkan reflek Kaito yang super cepat. Dengan cepat, Kaito menggetok tangan pria itu dengan baki. Kaito memandang sinis dan ada senyum psikopat di bibirnya. Pria itu segera mencabut tangannya dari dagu Miku dan berurusan lagi dengan wanita sewaannya.

"Huh, sudah berapa kali daguku dipegang seperti itu. Menjijikkan!" keluh Miku sambil menggosok dagunya dengan tissu antiseptic (Author : Lebay lo, Miku! *mata dicolok negi*).

"Untung ada aku. Kalo nggak aku, entah apa yang akan terjadi padamu." balas Kaito sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam bar-nya. Dia mulai meracik minuman lagi.

"Heh, aku minta vodka-nya, sebotol."

Kaito dan Miku menengok ke arah sumber suara. Yap, Akaito adalah pemilik suara itu.

"Dengar tidak?" lanjut Akaito dengan tatapan kesal.

Kaito mengeluarkan sebotol vodka dingin dan menaruhnya di dalam ember stainless steel berwarna perak metalik berisi es batu.

"Tentunya dengar, idiot." jawab Kaito sinis.

Akaito mendecih sambil melenggang pergi ke tempat pemesan vodka tersebut.

"Masalah kalian sepertinya rumit, 'ya?" Miku berkata seolah-olah menebak.

"Begitulah.." jawab Kaito sambil mengelap meja.

"Perseus, ada pesanan minuman di kamar LOVE-001." teriak seseorang, entah darimana.

"Baik!" sahut Kaito sambil membaca pesanan yang masuk ke interkom-nya.

"Miku, tolong antarkan pesanan ini ke kamar LOVE-001," suruh Kaito sambil menyerahkan sebaki minuman keras berbau menyengat pada Miku. "Tahu jalan, 'kan?"

"Sudah hapal saat tour singkat, Perseus." jawab Miku usil.

"Aku nggak bisa masuk ke kawasan LOVE. Kembalilah dengan cepat. Kalau ada bahaya, segera kirimkan sinyal padaku dan simpan ini."

"Apa ini?"

"Stun-gun. Kau tahu cara memakainya, 'kan? Cuma tekan tombol ini." Kaito menunjuk sebuah tombol.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, Perseus." Miku berjalan meninggalkan bar.

"Hati-hati, Andromeda."

Miku terkekeh kecil.

.

.

.

.

Miku berhenti berjalan ketika matanya telah menangkap pintu bertuliskan "001". Dia mengetuk pintu tersebut.

"Permisi," kata Miku sambil mengetuk pintu.

GREB! PRANNGG!

Miku menjatuhkan baki minumannya saat sebuah tangan menariknya dan membekap mulutnya. Miku merasa berat pada pahanya. Seseorang menindih pahanya. Ruangan itu gelap.

"Selamat datang, sayang~" kata orang itu manja. Lampu menyala, meskipun remang-remang. Miku melihat orang yang menindih pahanya barusan. Dia hanya seorang cewek, dengan kimono seksi yang menampilkan dengan mulus buah dada ukuran lumayan besar itu.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak Miku.

"Eh-eh, aku salah tangkap. Gomen ne~" cewek itu melompat ke sisi kasur.

Rambutnya berwarna biru muda. Ada hiasan berlian di kepalanya.

"Boleh kutahu siapa namamu?" tanya Miku.

"Nama asli atau kode-ku?" sahut cewek itu.

"Keduanya,"

"Nama asliku Tone Rion. Kode-ku Aprodithe. Anata?"

Miku gelagapan. Bagaimana dengan nama aslinya? Miku mendapat sebuah ide.

"Nama asliku Kaiko. Kode-ku Andromeda." jawab Miku.

"Kaiko? Wah,wah, nama asli dan kode-mu mirip dengan Andromeda yang sebelumnya. Kau diambil darimana sama Perseus? Dari jalanan atau teather?"

Oh, jadi mereka mengambil wanita dari jalanan dan teather, pikir Miku.

"Aku teman sekelas, Ka-maksudku, Perseus."

"Oh.. berani juga bocah itu.."

"Oh ya, tadi Tone-san bilang kalau namaku mirip dengan Andromeda yang sebelumnya? Siapa nama Andromeda itu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kalau tak salah nama Shion Kaiko,"

Miku tersentak. Ternyata benar. Kaiko-nee pernah ada disini, tapi itu masih meragukan mengingat ada klausa 'tak salah' pada kalimat yang ucapkan Tone.

"Tapi sudah tiga bulan dia tak ada disini. Entah kemana dia. Mungkin saja dia sudah dibunuh seperti gadis lain karena dia mencoba kabur. Atau sekarang dia sudah bersuami, 'ya? Haha, malang sekali wanita yang satu itu.." tawa Tone-san.

"Tiga bulan?" kata Miku. "A-aku harus kembali."

Tone menarik tangannya. "Darimana kau bisa masuk ke sini?"

Miku menjelaskan rute jalan keluar. Jalan menuju dunia luar.

"Arigatou," Tone-san berterima kasih sambil membungkuk juga tersenyum pada Miku.

"Douita, Tone-san. Aku hanya membalas kebaikanmu." jawab Miku sambil tersenyum yang sukses membuat Tone kebingungan. "Kebaikan?" ulangnya bertanya.

"Ja-jangan dipikirkan. A-aku harus kembali. Sayounara~"

"Sayounara, Andromeda-sama~"

Miku meninggalkan kamar itu. Tak ada pecahan gelas lagi. Miku segera berlari menuju bar Kaito lagi. Dia mendapatkan sebuah info...

.

.

.

Miku hendak membuka pintu yang menghubungan 'LOVE' dengan hall. Seseorang menahan pintunya yang ternyata adalah Akaito.

"Kau ikut aku," Akaito menggandeng Miku. Tanpa sepengetahuan Miku, Akaito mencabut cincin yang melingkari jari manis Miku dan menyakuinya.

Akaito mendorong Miku masuk ke dalam ruangan berisi peralatan bersih-bersih yang gelap. Lampu menyala.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan bersama si maniak ice cream itu?" tanya Akaito sambil menahan bahu Miku. Pandangannya sinis.

"Apa aku harus memberitahukannya padamu?" Miku balas bertanya, pandangannya pun sama sinisnya.

"Dengar, bocah itu suka cari bahaya. Sudah sepuluh kali dia menyelinap ke dalam ruangan rahasia Zeus dan Ares. Aku tidak ingin dia meninggal.." Akaito berbalik, suaranya merendah.

"Kau peduli dengan Kaito?"

"Tentu. Dia satu-satunya keluarga kandungku."

"Tapi dia bilang kau ikut-ikutan dalam pencarian Kaiko-nee sampai bekerja di tempat ini karena kau ingin hadiah yang akan diberikan keluarga Shion."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin adikku dalam bahaya. Makanya aku menyuruh dia berhenti mencari biar aku bisa menemukan Kaiko sendirian. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat Kaiko hilang dan dia dipukuli. Ada sebuah benang tipis kasat mata yang menghubungkan kami, sebagai sepasang anak kembar.."

Miku menatap punggung pemuda berambut merah yang merupakan kembaran Kaito itu.

"Ini rahasia kita," Akaito menghadap Miku lagi. "Tolong hentikan Kaito diam-diam, aku sudah tahu dimana Kaiko-nee disembunyikan."

Mata Miku membulat.

"Kenapa belum kau selamatkan?" tanya Miku.

"Aku sedang mengulur waktu, Andromeda."

"Mengulur waktu?"

"Kaiko itu dijaga ketat oleh Ares, makanya aku sedang mencari timing-nya."

"Dimana dia disembunyikan?"

"Sebuah ruangan rahasia di bagian 'LOVSEX'. Temukan cermin. Itu saja."

"Akan kubuat kalian berdua bekerja sama." Miku beranjak dari ruangan itu.

Akaito melongo. Memangnya bisa adik kembarnya itu diajak bekerja sama? Setelah sepuluh tahun mereka bermusuhan? Hmm, patut dipikirkan.

.

.

.

Miku kembali ke bar Kaito.

"Miku! Kenapa lama sekali! Kupikir kau diapa-apain!" seru Kaito khawatir.

"Etto, aku habis dari kamar mandi." ujar Miku berbohong.

"Mana cincinmu?"

"Ada di saku celana," Miku menepuk-nepuk saku celananya, masuh berbohong. "Aku dapat banyak info."

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan Kaiko-nee?"

Miku mengangguk. "Tapi ada satu syarat."

"Apa itu?"

"Berbaikanlah dengan Akaito."

.

.

.

**Author****'****s****Line**** :**

**Yooo! Chapter 2 selesai!**

**Gimana, gimana, seru nggak?**

**Haha, aku sudah berjuang sebaik mungkin. Semoga kalian suka!**

**Hmm, permasalahan mulai muncul.. Gimana kelanjutannya, 'ya? *dihajar***

**Haha, nggak bisa bales review sekarang. Gomen m(_ _)m**

**Spoiler : Pengalih perhatian! Semua terlibat!**

**A/N : Aku udah ganti summary. Aku harap review meningkat. Flame diterima dengan lapang dada. Silahkan flame sepedas mungkin di review, saya akan berjuang lebih lagi! Jangan jadi silent readers, itu nggak baik!**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shintaro Arisa, out.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Action!

Andromeda chapter 3

Warnings! : **AU, OOC, OOT, MISSTYPO(S), TYPO(S), MINI ROMANCE (nggak yakin) KaitoMiku, bahasa alay berantakan.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid and the character belongs to Yamaha. Kalo ada karakter fandom lain nyelap di fanfik ini, karakter itu punya yang empunya. Fanfic ini 100000% milik BakArisa si author nista yang hobi bikin masalah dan menyelesaikan masalah!**

Summary : Update chapter 3. Masalah mulai muncul! Miku, Kaito dan Akaito memanggil semuanya! Bad summary! Warning inside! Review, please.

.

.

.

* * *

"Berbaikanlah dengan Akaito." kata Miku sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

Bagai tersengat listrik jutaan volt, Kaito kaget dengan syarat yang diberikan Miku.

"Ti-tidak mau, lebih baik aku mendapatkan info-ku sendiri." jawab Kaito.

"Jangan egois~" kata Miku. "Bukankah lebih gampang mengerjakan sesuatu jika dikerjakan bersama?"

Kaito mendengus lalu menghela napas. "Baiklah, aku akan bekerja sama dengannya."

Miku tersenyum. "Kau tunggu disini."

Miku berlari menuju Akaito yang tengah menghidangkan minuman.

"Akaito-senpai!" panggil Miku. Akaito berbalik dan menghampiri Miku. Miku segera menarik tangan pemuda berambut merah itu kepada adik kembarnya.

Melihat kedatangan Akaito dengan gandengan Miku, Kaito merubah sorot matanya.

"Aku ingin kalian bersalaman," kata Miku.

Tangan mereka tak ada satu pun yang terulur. Miku menarik tangan kanan Akaito dan Kaito lalu menyatukannya. "Begini doang ribet banget sih!"

Mereka berdua membuang muka. Haruskah Kaito menghapus dinding kebenciannya?

Kaito menarik tangannya kembali.

"Jadi, kau punya info sebanyak apa?" tanya Kaito tanpa memandang kakaknya itu.

Akaito menarik telinga adiknya. "Aku sudah tahu dimana Kaiko disembunyikan," bisiknya. Mata Kaito membulat.

"Se-serius? Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?"

"Aku menyelinap kesana dibantu Len. Len 'kan pelayan kamar. Dia disekap di bagian 'LOVSEX'. Kudengar hari ini dia akan dibawa keluar. Kaiko-nee, hamil."

Mata Kaito membulat lagi. Hamil?!

"Pagi nanti. Aku akan mengikuti Kaiko. Coba kau alihkan perhatian Zeus dan Ares. Dua bajingan itu selalu memperhatikanku. Dasar homo! Mentang-menatang aku ganteng, aku selalu dibuntuti! Aku 'kan normal!"

Miku tertawa. Tak salah Kaito menyebutnya narsis.

"Sesuai rencana Kaito, ingat itu!"

"Kau pikir, aku sudah mau berbaikan denganmu? Aku ingin kita berkelahi, satu lawan satu. Jika kau menang, aku akan memaafkanmu!"

Akaito menyeringai. "Up to you, Perseus." Akaito kembali ke barnya.

Kaito menatap Miku. "Apa?!" tanya Miku yang masih senyum-senyum melihat kembar beda warna rambut itu (nyaris) baikan.

"Terima kasih karena telah mengajak Akaito berbaikan," jawab Kaito pelan.

Miku melongo. Ternyata dia pun ingin baikan dengan abangnya? Terus kenapa ditahan-tahan selama 10 tahun (atau mungkin kurang)? Terus kenapa make nantangin berantem segala? Ah, Miku tahu..

Kaito terlalu tsundere sama abangnya.

Ya, pasti itu jawabannya. Miku tersenyum.

Saat Miku mengatakan akan membuat Akaito dan Kaito bekerja sama, Akaito tidak menolak. Juga ucapan terima kasih Kaito karena telah membuat dia dan abangnya (nyaris) berbaikan. Yah, Miku tahu kalau dua pemuda kembar itu sangat (terlalu) tsundere untuk meminta maaf.

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi menjelang, klub itu mulai kehilangan pengunjungnya. Gadis-gadis mulai kembali ke mess-nya dan para pelayan sibuk beres-beres, tak terkecuali Miku dan Kaito. Coba tebak apa yang ada di bawah mata Miku!

Yap, benar sekali. Kantung mata!

Tapi itu tak menghilangkan niatan Miku untuk membantu Kaito. Yap, Miku membantu Kaito. Kaito sedang mengumpulkan gelas-gelas dan Miku mengelap meja.

Sementara itu, Akaito tengah menyelinap ke dalam ruangan LOVSEX. Untuk menuju ruangan itu, Akaito harus melewati ruangan LOVE. Saat Akaito tengah menyelinap, seseorang dari ruangan bernomor pintu 001, menariknya sambil membekapnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Aprodithe, Tone Rion.

"Tolong bantu aku, Finius. Sekali saja." kata Tone sambil berlutut di hadapan Akaito. Akaito cuma memandang Tone bingung.

"Sudah tiga bulan aku disini, aku tak akan dibebaskan oleh Ares. Aku akan dibunuh. Kumohon bawa aku keluar dengan aman,"

"Bagaimana caraku untuk membawamu keluar. Terlalu banyak penjaga juga CCTV."

"Tapi aku ingin keluar! Aku ingin bebas!" Tone terisak. "Aku ingin keluar..."

Tone menangis. Akaito mendelik. "Akan kupikirkan caramu untuk keluar."

"Arigatou.." Tone memeluk kaki Akaito. "Aku tahu kalau kau akan menolongku!"

"Sekarang, tolong lepaskan kakiku. Aku mau mencari cara untuk masuk ke LOVSEX."

Tone duduk di ranjangnya sambil mengusap matanya yang berair. "Percuma. Ruangan itu dikunci oleh Ares. Kau harus mengambilnya."

"Jadi, ruangan itu dikunci?"

"Hu-uh." Tone mengangguk.

Ponsel Akaito bergetar, pertanda sebuah e-mail masuk.

* * *

From : **AoKaito** **Ice**

To : **Akai** **no** **ChiliKing**

Ada orang berpakaian hitam-hitam bertopeng. Kurasa dia Kaiko-nee dan Zeus. Aku tak bisa mengejarnya, Ares sedang mengunciku. Tolong kejar.

**Reply** **This** **Message**

* * *

Akaito segera pergi dari kamar Tone dan berlari menuju pintu belakang. Akaito menaiki tangga dengan kecepatan roket sampai-sampai dia menerobos pintu pembatas di club odong-odong.

Akaito melihat sebuah mobil dengan plat bernomor resmi. Tapi tolong perhatikan kata di bawahnya.

'Zeus was here, desu~'

Terlalu frontal, 'ya?

Akaito mengambil sepeda yang diparkir sembarangan dan mengejar mobil itu. Akaito terus mengejar dan terus mengejar sampai-sampai mobil itu menghilang, ditelan oleh banyaknya kendaraan di jalan besar. Akaito berdiri berjingkat, mencari mobil itu namun tak ditemukan.

Dia mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon saudara kembarnya itu.

"Aku kehilangan dia." kata Akaito setelah panggilan diangkat.

"Bodoh!" umpat Kaito. "Kau harus membayar ini."

Akaito menekan tombol merah pada ponselnya dan langsung menyakui ponselnya. Dia memutar sepedanya lalu mengayuh sepeda 'pinjaman' itu kembali menuju Olympus.

.

.

.

* * *

Kaito melempar lap di tangannya ke meja di depannya.

"Sabarlah, Kaito. Mana mungkin dua roda mengalahkan empat roda," bujuk Miku. Kaito mendecih.

"Aku masih ingat di anime Ha**te no Go**ku, karakter utamanya bisa mengejar mobil berkecepatan nyaris 60 km/jam hanya dengan sebuah sepeda!"

GUBRAK! Miku terpleset kulit pisang saat hendak menjitak Kaito. Len pun datang dengan sebuah kantong sampah di tangannya. Dia berjalan melewati Miku yang masih sweatdrop.

"Aneh, kenapa kulit pisangku bisa sampai sini. Arigatou ne, Micchan, udah ngasih tahu dimana tempat tinggal kulit pisangku berserakan. Jaa nee~"

Miku sweatdrop. Len berjalan agak melompat dan tanpa sengaja melompat di atas kulit pisangnya.

GUBRAK! Rasain tuh!

Oke, tolong abaikan paragraf di atas. Itu nggak penting banget.

"Oh ya, Kaito. Kau bilang waktu itu ada kasus pembunuhan besar-besaran disini." ucap Miku sambil duduk di depan bar Kaito.

"Setiap wanita disini punya masa tenggang."

"Maksudnya?"

"Setiap wanita penghibur disini akan diberikan waktu tiga bulan untuk hidup. Setelah tiga bulan, wanita itu tak akan bisa keluar dari Olympus. Zeus dan Ares akan membunuhnya, untuk menutup mulut wanita-wanita itu agar tak memberitahu tempat prostitusi ini."

"Sedang cerita apa kau sama Andromeda yang baru?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba. Kaito dan Miku melihat ke arah datangnya sumber suara. Yap, Zeito yang memiliki kode Ares-lah yang bersuara.

"Menceritakan apa yang harus diceritakan kepada semua pegawai tentang apa yang ada dan terjadi disini." jawab Kaito datar.

"Hmm,"

Ares pun pergi entah kemana. Siapa peduli?

"Kita pulang Miku. Aku ambil jaket dulu." Kaito melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang ganti. Miku mengekor di belakangnya.

"Kau ngapain ngikut?" tanya Kaito menyadari kalau Miku ikut masuk ke dalam ruang ganti. Miku menarik telinga Kaito.

"Seseorang telah menatapku sangat tajam di sudut sana." bisik Miku sambil menggerakkan bola matanya sampai ke sudut matanya. Kaito melongok ke arah sudut yang ditunjuk Miku dengan matanya.

"Ng, yang mukanya shota kayak Len itu, 'kan?"

* * *

HATCHHIII! Len bersin. 'Kayaknya ada yang ngomongin gue.' batin Len sambil membuang kantong isi kulit pisangnya.

* * *

Miku mengangguk. "Itu namanya Oliver. Dia emang agak curigaan sama pekerja baru. Yah, trauma masa lalu. Aku ambil jaket terus kita pulang. Kita sarapan yuk."

Miku mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan menunggu Kaito di luar ruang ganti.

"Kau ngapain disini? Menghalangi pintu?" tanya Zeito galak. Dia menarik dasi Miku. Mungkin Miku telah ketularan refleks Kaito maka jangan salahkan Miku yang telah menggetok tangan pria yang konon pembunuh itu dengan hak sepatunya. Zeito menjatuhkan sebuah kunci. Dengan sigap, Miku menginjak kunci itu untuk menyembunyikannya.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih? Jangan mentang-mentang kau punya ikatan dengan Perseus maka kau seenaknya padaku ya!" ujar Zeito sambil mendorong kedua bahu Miku ke tembok. Mulutnya mendekat. Napas Zeito terasa di leher Miku. Tangan Zeito liar melonggarkan dasi yang melingkari kerah Miku.

Sebuah tangan menghalangi leher Miku dan tangan itu adalah tangan si pemuda berambut biru, Kaito.

"**Jangan**. **Macam**. **Macam**." kata Kaito penuh penekanan dan ancaman. Zeito tertawa hambar.

"Kau pikir aku mau dengan gadis yang kau temukan di jalanan seperti ini? Murahan sekali!" balas Zeito sinis. "Kembalikan kunciku."

Miku mengangkat kakinya dan menendang kunci itu ke bawah sebuah sofa. "Ups."

Miku melihat kunci memiliki gantungan dengan nama 'LOVSEX'.

Zeito mendecih sambil memandang sinis Kaito dan Miku.

"Ayo pulang." kata Kaito sambil menggandeng tangan Miku.

"Un!"

.

.

.

* * *

Miku mengikatkan dasinya di kepala, menyimpulnya menjadi pita.

"HOAAMMM!" entah sudah berapa kali Miku menguap. Jangankan Miku, Kaito juga sudah puluhan kali menguap.

"Makan di rumahku aja, yuk. Bahan makanan di rumahku nganggur semua."

"Bagaimana kalau di flat-ku. Ayo, masak besar-besaran, aku juga perlu mengosongkan kulkasku. Aku mau menyimpan ice cream tapi kulkas masih penuh."

"Boleh aku ikut?" tanya seseorang di belakang mereka. Tunggu, kenapa cerita ini banyak sekali kalimat-kalimat misterius? Ah, abaikan. Kembali ke cerita.

"Akaito!"

"BAkaito!?"

Itu adalah adalah suara milik Miku dan Kaito. Yap, Akaito tiba-tiba nongol di antara mereka berdua.

"Boleh, 'ya? Aku juga lapar. Kulkasku kosong." lanjut Akaito sambil nyengir dan pasang mata bling-bling.

Miku melirik Kaito yang tatapannya tidak setuju. Sementara Akaito matanya udah bling-bling to the max.

"Akaito-san punya info bagus tidak?" tanya Miku.

"Bukannya kau sudah dengar sendiri, kalau dia gagal untuk mengikuti Kaiko-nee."

"Maaf soal itu. Tidak mungkin 'kan dua kaki mengalahkan empat roda. Manusia lawan cheetah saja, manusia kalah."

PLOK! Kaito nepuk jidat.

"Sampe gajah jadi kurus juga, manusia nggak akan menang melawan cheetah, baka!"

"Memang kapan gajah jadi kurus?" Akaito bertanya polos.

Miku dan Akaito tertawa bersama, Kaito bersungut-sungut.

"Tuh 'kan, apa kubilang~ Dua kaki nggak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan empat kaki." kata Miku.

"Kita susun rencana baru." Akaito berubah serius.

"Baiklah, baiklah, kita susun rencana setelah perut kita terisi. Susah berpikir dengan perut kosong." jawab Kaito.

"Oke!" sahut Akaito dan Miku kompak.

Kok rasanya aneh. Kaito seperti ketua mereka. Bukankah yang lebih tua yang biasanya memimpin? _What_ _the_ _hell_ _for_ _that_ . Author sebagai yang anak paling tua suka disebut sebut anggota kerusuhan, kerusakan dan kehancuran rumah yang diketuai oleh adik yang paling bontot. Abaikan.

.

.

.

.

* * *

[SKIP TIME

TIME : 06.15 A.M

PLACE : KAITO'S FLAT]

* * *

.

.

.

Yah, akhirnya Kaito menyerah dan membiarkan Akaito masuk ke dalam flat-nya. Akaito menepuk-nepuk pundak adiknya.

"Jangan terlalu tsun, Kaito." ucapnya.

BUAGH! Kaito menonjok Akaito.

"Yang tsun itu kau!"

"Kalian berdua itu memang tsundere." Miku menengahi. Sepatunya sudah dilepas.

Bagus Miku! Kau membuat dua orang Shion diam dan kembali mengikuti skenario! *thumbs up*

Akaito dan Kaito diam. Mereka melepas sepatu mereka dan masuk.

"Aku lapar~" kata Miku sambil duduk di sofa.

"Aku juga."

"Ayo masak." Kaito memberikan mereka masing-masing satu apron.

Miku mengambilnya dan memakainya dan berjalan menuju dapur bersama Akaito dan Kaito.

"Hoho, apron membuatku semakin ganteng." kata Akaito kepedean.

"Narsis."

"PeDe lu!"

Ledek Miku dan Kaito kompak. Miku dan Kaito ber-high five ria dan Akaito pundung dipojokan.

"Pundung, nggak ada makanan." Kaito.. mengancam?

Akaito berdiri dan mencuci tangan bersama adik kembarnya dan Miku.

Miku membuka kulkas. "Hmm, ada bahan-bahan buat masak sup miso dan telur."

"Ada cabe nggak?" tanya Akaito ikut nimbrung di kulkas.

"Mana ada, baka!" sahut Kaito.

"Bubuk cabe pasti ada dong."

"Nggak ada."

"Wasabi?"

"Mungkin ada."

Akaito mengulas senyum, irit. Yang penting pedes, batinnya. Walaupun hatinya nggak rela sarapan nggak pake cabe.

"Aku menanak nasi dan bikin jus dari buah yang ada." kata Miku sambil mengambil panci dan beras.

"Aku masak sop miso. Level masakku mungkin akan naik, sedikit.." timpal Kaito mulai mengambil bahan-bahan untuk membuat sop miso.

Akaito membuka kulkas sekali lagi. Tersisa sederet telur di pintu kulkas.

"Hmm, tamagoyaki.."

"Masakan anak-anak." komentar Miku dan Kaito, sekali lagi kompak. Sekali lagi, Akaito pundung. Kaito dan Miku high five lagi dan mengabaikan Akaito.

"Mau sampai kapan Akaito-san pundung? Ayo biar kita cepat susun rencana." bujuk Miku sambil menarik tangan Akaito dan menumpuk telur di tangannya. Akaito tersenyum dan mulai memasak tamagoyaki.

Miku mencuci beras.

Kaito memotong sayuran.

Akaito mengocok telur.

Ketiganya bergelut dengan bahan masakan masing-masing.

"Nee, apa kau ketahui ke tentang LOVSEX?" tanya Kaito mencairkan suasana, masih memotong sayuran.

"Ruangan itu dikunci oleh Zeito dan Zeito yang menyembunyikannya." jawab Akaito sambil menyalakan kompor dan memanaskan minyak.

"Aku pernah lihat ada sebuah brankas kecil di dalam loker Zeito dan brankas itu menggunakan _Fingerprint_ _Scanner_." ujar Kaito sambil mencuci sayurannya.

"Eh, tadi aku melihat Ares membawa kunci. Itu lho, kunci yang aku tendang ke sofa itu." celetuk Miku.

"Mungkin itu kuncinya!" seru Kaito sambil memandang Miku. "Kau tahu kode lokernya nggak, Akaito?"

Akaito mengorek telinganya. Jorok. Lagi masak padahal. Pasalnya, Kaito memanggil nama kecilnya tanpa plesetan apapun atau panggilan 'Baka' seperti biasanya.

Miku menggetok tangan Akaito dengan sendok nasi sambil memberikan tatapan 'Cuci tangan sana!'

Akaito mencuci tangannya lagi sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Itu bukan ilusi, pikirnya. Sebagai kakak (kembar) harga dirinya seperti kembali.

"Heh, denger nggak? Kau tahu kunci loker Zeito?"

Akaito tersentak, pikiran bahagianya pecah. Dia menggeleng. "Tapi aku bisa cari tahu. Tenang aja,"

"Nah, untuk mengambil sidik jarinya, aku hanya butuh serbuk fotokopi dan pengalih perhatian." lanjut Miku.

"Memang kau tahu caranya?" Akaito terkesan meragukan Miku.

"Ckckck," decak Miku sambil menggerakkan telunjuknya ke kiri ke kanan di depan wajah Akaito yang konon ganteng itu. "Itu mainan anak-anak tahu."

Akaito mendecih. Dia kena skakmat lagi. Baru juga beberapa menit tinggal di flat Kaito, dia udah mati kutu nyaris sebanyak tiga kali. "Lanjutkan memasak. Rapat strategi diundur untuk sementara."

"Ha'i!"

.

.

.

* * *

"Itadakimasu!" seru Miku, Kaito, dan Akaito kompak. Mereka mulai menyumpit nasi dan lauk sederhananya.

"Ehm, sup miso-nya enak."

"Nggak pedes."

Kaito menarik mangkuk sup Akaito. "Kalo nggak mau jangan dimakan. Sayang nanti dimakan percuma."

Akaito menarik kembali mangkuk sup-nya. "Iya, iya, aku makan.. nggak pake cabe.."

Miku tertawa pelan.

Mereka meneruskan acara makan mereka.

* * *

Ketiganya menatap sisa makanan yang masih tersedia di dalam panci.

"Ng, sisanya masih sangat banyak."

"Kita kelewatan masaknya."

"Terus bakal dikemanain?"

Mereka bertiga berpikir.

"Oh ya, untuk mendapatkan sidik jari Ares, aku butuh pengalih perhatian. Skala besar." kata Miku, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Maksudmu pengalih perhatian yang bisa menarik perhatian semua orang di Olympus? Kita butuh _Captivating_ _Eye_." jawab Kaito polos (lagi).

"Kau pikir ini fandom apa?" Miku mengelus dada, sabar. Kaito kebanyakan nonton anime, entah darimana.

Kaito nyengir.

"Jadi, pengalih perhatian skala besar.." Kaito bermonolog bermaksud berpikir.

Akaito tak sengaja menyenggol panci dengan bokongnya yang konon sekseh itu, menciptakan suara tabrakan antara aluminium dan lantai yang ramai. Tak cukup sekali, suara kelontangan itu semakin ramai.

"Kita buat band!" seru Miku sambil menjetikkan jari.

"Dengan lampu sorot yang menyorot Ares dan Zeus." lanjut Kaito.

Miku dan Kaito bertos lagi dan Akaito mengelus bokongnya yang rupanya sudah mencium lantai empat kali.

Miku berdehem, mengumumkan rencana yang sudah dipikirkannya. "Baiklah rencana begini, aku akan menyelinap masuk ke dalam ruang ganti. Sebelum itu, salah seorang dari kita harus mencari kode lokernya. Siapa yang bisa melakukan itu?"

Mata Kaito dan Miku melirik ke arah si pemuda merah. Yang ditatap justru pasang wajah datar. Nggak peka suasana.

"Akaito-" Miku menelan kalimatnya ketika tangan Kaito menutup mulut Miku.

"Kau yang cari tahu kode lokernya." potong Kaito.

"Kok aku?"

"Alasan pertama, kau nggak dicurigai Ares. Alasan kedua, Ares nggak curiga sama elu.."

"Kenapa harus mengulang pernyataan yang sama dengan kalimat berbeda?" tanya Miku pada Kaito. "Biar banyak word-nya." jawab Kaito dengan wajah watados. Miku nepuk kening keras.

"Hmm, baiklah." jawab Akaito pasrah. "Lalu band-nya gimana?"

"Aku bisa main gitar atau bass." Kaito menjawab.

"Berarti kita butuh 2 sampai 3 orang lagi." sambung Miku.

"Gimana kalau kita ambil lagu dari Va***' I*e? Cukup tuh buat narik perhatian. Apalagi waktu bagian si penyanyi shota-nya nyanyi, uh, bikin greget." Akaito nimbrung. Miku dan Kaito mengangguk.

"Berarti dua orang lagi."

"Alat musiknya emang ada? Udah gitu 'kan kita nanganin dua manusia, emang cukup satu vokalis menggoda dua orang?"

"Alat musik untuk nge-band ada di Olympus tinggal di pindahkan saja ke ruang tengah." jawab Akaito.

"Berarti kita butuh tiga orang lagi." Kaito berkata sambil berjalan mondar-mandir bak setrikaan.

"Of course." Miku mengiyakan dengan jawaban bahasa Inggris. Sok-sok-an (author : *mata dicolok negi).

Miku menjentikkan jari. "Aku bisa ajak Rin. Rin pasti mau soalnya Len pacarnya. Len juga penyanyi di Olympus."

"Aku bisa ajak Gakupo."

Kaito dan Miku melotot waktu Akaito mengucapkan salah satu anggota genk-nya.

"Gakupo-senpai?"

"Si samurai ungu banci terong itu?" Aduh ledekan Kaito pada Gakupo itu lengkap banget..

"Dia cukup jago main alat musik." balas Akaito.. membela anggota genknya.

"Hubungi mereka." Kaito mulai memerintah.

Akaito dan Miku mengambil ponsel masing-masing, menghubungi kawan masing-masing.

* * *

"Rin? Hari ini sibuk nggak?..."

"..."

"Kita ketemu di taman kota, jam setengah lima sore. Jaa nee~"

* * *

...

"Po, lu sibuk nggak?

"..."

"Ye, sewot amat sih.. Yang jelaskan lu bukan anggota teletubbies warna ijo atau karakter panda bisa kungfu, baka."

"..."

"Pokoknya jam setengah lima sore nanti, kita ketemu di taman kota. Bye!"

* * *

"Jadi, gimana?" tanya Kaito sambil bergantian memandang Miku dan Akaito.

"Rin setuju dan nggak curiga."

"Si Hentai itu juga setuju tapi agak curiga. Disangkanya gue homo, ngajak ketemuan di taman kota sore-sore."

"Masalah band terselesaikan. Sekarang kita perlu ahli lighting." kata Miku.

"Eh, kalo nggak salah ada adik kelas yang jago service lampu di atas." ucap Kaito.

"Kenal nggak?"

"Kalo nggak salah namanya Kagene Rei. Anak kelas 1-C yang pendiam luar biasa." jawab Kaito.

"Kita sogok aja dia pake makanan." Miku melirik sup miso dan tamagoyaki yang tersisa.

"Oke, ayo kita coba." Akaito mengambil mangkuk dan baki bersih.

.

.

.

.

* * *

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Kaito mengetuk pintu dengan nomor '201'. Miku masih sabar membawa nampan yang berisi makanan itu.

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan pemuda berambut hitam acak-acakan dengan mata kuning seperti kucing. Mata pemuda itu membelalak.

"Hai!" sapa Miku.

Apa salah gue?! Cowok bermata kucing itu masang tampang kayak gitu.

Ada tiga orang kakak kelas di depannya. Satu tukang onar. Satu musuh si tukang onar. Satu lagi pengurus UKS.

"A-a-ada apa?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Pertama-tama, kita kenalan dulu. Aku Hatsune Miku, ini Shion Kaito, ini Shion Akaito. Aku kelas 2-A, mereka 3-D dan 3-C." Miku memperkenalkan dirinya dan dua orang di belakangnya.

"A-aku Kagene Rei, kelas 1-C."

"Nah, begini Kagene-kun. Kita bertiga butuh bantuanmu."

"Bantuan? Oh ya, senpai masuk dulu." Rei membuka pintunya lebih lebar, mempersilahkan ketiga kakak kelasnya masuk.

Miku meletakkan baki makanan di meja dan duduk bersama Kaito dan Akaito.

"Ini buat Kagene-kun. Kami masak kelebihan." kata Miku.

Rei menatap makanan-makanan itu berbinar. Perbaikan gizi, pikirnya.

"Arigatou," Rei berterima kasih sambil membungkuk. Rei membawa makanan itu ke dapur dan kembali lagi. "Mangkuk dan bakinya nanti kukembalikan."

"Jangan permasalahkan soal itu. Tenang saja," balas Kaito.

"Jadi, begini Kagene-kun. Kami butuh pertolonganmu." Akaito angkat bicara.

"Pertolongan apa?"

"Kau cukup jago soal listrik, 'kan?" Kaito bertanya.

"Ng, lumayan sih. Kalau lampu atau elektronik lainnya, aku sedikit-banyak bisa mengerjakan."

"Kalo gitu jam setengah lima nanti, kami tunggu di taman kota. Oke? Kita benar-benar butuh pertolongan Kagene-kun."

Miku, Kaito dan Akaito berdiri. "Kami harus pulang. Kami tunggu jam setengah lima sore di taman kota. Kami permisi dulu, Kagene-kun."

"Ah, iya. Aku akan datang kesana."

Miku, Kaito, dan Kaito pulang.

Setelah sampai kembali di flat Kaito, mereka bertiga dengan kompak menghempas diri ke sofa.

"Aku harus pulang." kata Miku sambil merenganggangkan badan.

"Aku juga."

"Pulanglah. Nanti malam kita harus bekerja keras."

Miku mengambil sepatunya dan memakainya. Akaito memakai juga sepatunya.

"Kami pulang dulu~" pamit Miku sambil membuka pintu flat.

"Miku, tunggu!" Kaito menarik tangan Miku.

Miku berhenti melangkah dan mendekatkan kupingnya ketika Kaito telah mengisyaratkan kupingnya untuk mendekat.

"Terima kasih buat segalanya." bisik Kaito.

Miku tersenyum. "Sudah seharusnya ini semua berakhir."

Kaito balas tersenyum.

"Ayo, Hatsune-san! Mau sampai kapan kalian berduaan disitu. Bikin sensi aja!"

Kaito dan Miku tertawa. "Jaa nee~"

"Jaa!" balas Kaito.

Setelah itu, di halaman gedung flat.

"Arigatou, Hatsune-san!"

"Douita, Akaito-san!"

"Ah, panggil aku Akaito saja. Seperti kau memanggil Kaito.

"Oke. Kalau begitu panggil aku Miku."

"Baiklah. Aku mau pulang. Ngantuk nih! Jaa nee~"

"Jaa!"

Mereka pun mengambil jalan yang berbeda dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

.

.

.

* * *

[SKIP TIME

PLACE : TOWN PARK

TIME : 04.31 P.M]

* * *

.

.

.

Rin mangap. Gakupo mangap. Len yang baru dateng ngeluarin kumbang tanduk yang nggak sengaja nyungsep di mulut pacarnya. Ewwww..

Di depan Rin dan Gakupo ada Kaito, Akaito, Rin, dan adik kelas mereka, Rei.

Yang bikin mangap itu, sejak kapan Kaito dan Akaito bisa bersama tanpa ada perkelahian?

"Sejak kapan..." ucapan Rin terpotong ketika Miku memberikannya sebuah jeruk.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mau datang kesini, hahaha, maaf ya' udah motong libur musim panas kalian." ucap Miku.

"Sebenarnya ada alasan apa kalian mengumpulkan kami disini? Dan siapa dia?" tanya Gakupo sambil menunjuk Rei.

"Dia Kagene Rei, anak 1-C. Dia masuk ke dalam kelompok ini." Kaito memperkenalkan Rei.

"Hajimemashite ne, senpai." ucap Rei sambil membungkuk takut.

"Akan aku lanjutkan," sambung Miku. "Kami bertiga sedang terlibat dalam kasus pembunuhan dan penculikan."

Miku benar-benar mendramatisir keadaan.

"Kalian agen?" tanya Rin sementara Len cekikikan di belakangnya. Len disikut Rin.

"Semacam itulah." Akaito nimbrung, terbawa plot drama Miku.

"Kami harus mencari korban penculikan dan butuh pengalih perhatian. Aku kepikiran sebuah ide untuk membuat band untuk mengalihkan perhatian 500 orang lebih yang kemungkinan adalah tersangka penculikan." Miku menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Mukanya serius. Tapi dalam hati dia ketawa guling-guling melihat Rin, Gakupo, dan Rei mangap lantaran kaget.

"Jadi, kami akan menjadi band untuk mengalihkan perhatian?" Rin bertanya dengan wajah shock-nya.

Miku mengangguk.

"Band-nya akan terdiri dari Rin, Len, Gakupo-senpai, dan Kaito. Rei akan jadi ahli lighting. Aku dan Akaito akan mencari korban penculikan. Yah, kurang lebih seperti itu formasinya." lanjut Miku.

"Tapi kalian punya target khusus yang harus benar-benar kalian alihkan perhatiannya." Kaito menyodorkan foto Zeito dan Yohio.

Rin mengambil kedua foto itu, memperhatikannya dan mengoper foto itu pada Gakupo.

"Kagene-kun, kau harus mengarahkan lampu-lampu sorot pada kedua orang itu. Rin, Len, kalian harus membuat kedua orang itu teralihkan pandangannya dari ruang ganti dan jalan menuju ruangan rahasia itu."

"Eh, jadi seriusan kami jadi band untuk mengalihkan perhatian?" Rin bertanya, masih shock.

Miku mengangguk. "_Please_, Rin. Kami benar-benar butuh bantuanmu."

"Oh ya, sebenarnya aku punya trik yang lebih bagus," timpal Kaito. Dia mengeluarkan benda mirip granat. "Gas air mata."

Miku dan yang lainnya mangap. Rasanya sedang mirip dengan invasi yang dilakukan teroris. "Hei, ini lebih sederhana. Aku bisa menyiapkan jalan rahasia untuk perjalanan pulang kalian tanpa harus takut pulang bercucuran air mata. Ventilasi udaranya juga bisa di-set ulang dengan komputer. Juga CCTV-nya."

"Terus kami harus nyanyi lagu macam apa?" tanya Rin lagi.

"Kalian tahu Va**n' I*e, 'kan?"

Rin dan Gakupo mengangguk.

"Kalian boleh ngambil lagu-lagu mereka atau dari band atau idol grup lainnya juga boleh." ujar Miku.

"Sekarang kalian pikirkanlah apa yang ingin kalian nyanyikan disana. Kami beri kalian waktu 10 menit buat diskusi." kata Akaito.

10 menit kemudian...

"Kalau Kaito-senpai mau nyanyi lagu Haitoku no Kioku nggak?" tanya Rin pada Kaito.

"Lost Memory, 'ya? Boleh deh. Aku tahu chord bass-nya."

"Kalau gitu, ayo kita kesana. Kita persiapkan segalanya."

"Kita nggak perlu kostum?" Rin menarik tangan Miku.

Miku berbalik dan melihat kostum teman-temannya.

'Tipikal musim panas.' pikir Miku.

"Nggak usah deh, kalian udah keren kok. Ayo jalan!"

Miku memimpin jalan menuju Olympus.

.

.

.

* * *

[PLACE : OLYMPUS]

* * *

.

.

.

Rin menarik tangan baju Miku dan Len bersamaan.

"Miku, Len, ini tempat apaan sih? Kok remang-remang?"

"Ini tempat rahasia."

Lain Rin, lain lagi Gakupo. Dia sih asyik cuci mata liat cewek-cewek dengan baju ketat yang menonjolkan kelebihan tubuhnya. Semua cewek yang berpapasan dengan mereka disiulin, membuat cewek-cewek itu ketawa kecil sambil mengedipkan mata padanya.

"Kau hobi main di tempat beginian, kenapa nggak pernah ngajakin?" tanyanya pada Gakupo.

"Heh, males gue ngajakin pendekar hentai kayak elu ke tempat beginian."

.

.

.

Kaito sedang beradu mulut bersama Zeus untuk mengizinkan mereka mengadakan pertunjukan sementara Miku dan yang lainnya sedang nge-set panggung.

Miku mengangkut gitar.

Rei mengatur lampu sorot.

Rin soundcheck dengan microphone-nya.

Gakupo nyetem bass.

Kaito keluar dengan senyum penuh kemenangan, diikuti Ares (Zeito) dan Zeus (Yohio) yang bersungut-sungut kalah bicara sama pemuda berusia 16 tahun.

Miku mengumpulkan teman-temannya lagi, menjelaskan kembali rencana mereka.

"Apa kalian siap?" seru Miku.

"Yosh!" sahut yang lainnya. Mereka berpencar. Masuk ke pos masing-masing. Kaito dengan bass-nya. Rin Len dengan microphone-nya (khusus Len, dia juga megang bass) dan Gakupo pada drum. Rei sudah sedia dengan lampu sorotnya. Dia memincingkan matanya mengawasi orang bernama Zeito dan Yohio yang sudah berada di depan panggung bersama gadis-gadisnya.

"One! Two! One two three four!" seru Rin.

Lampu disorotkan pada Kaito dan kawan-kawan. Drum ditabuh untuk mengambil irama, diikuti bass yang mulai mengambil intro lagu.

Benar saja, tak sampai intro lagu selesai, seluruh manusia yang ada di Olympus sudah berkumpul di depan stage.

* * *

'Sepia iro ni somaru mioboe no aru joukei~'

'Taikutsu na sora miagete wa tameiki majiri no gogo~'

* * *

Itu sinyal bagi Miku. Miku memperhatikan sekitarnya. Oke, tak ada yang melihatnya. Dia menyelinap ke dalam ruang ganti. Dia menggeser angka-angka untuk membuka loker Kaito. Setelah lokernya terbuka, dia masuk dan bersembunyi.

* * *

'Kodoku otshitsubusare kurutte shimai sou~'

'Ubawareta kioku mo uso mo shinjitsu mo~'

* * *

Akaito masuk ke ruang ganti. Di belakangnya, Ares mengikuti. Rei yang diam di penyangga besi lampu, menyorot Ares dan Zeus. Lampu sorot pun mengikuti Ares.

Akaito berpura-pura mencari sesuatu di lokernya. Matanya terpaku pada loker Ares. Ares menggeser angka-angka untuk membuka lokernya.

"Apa-apaan sih Perseus-idiot itu. Buat acara nge-band segala. Personil band-nya harus kubersihkan."

CLAK! Lokernya terbuka. Penutup loker itu ditarik dan kodenya pembukanya belum berubah.

'1952!' teriak Akaito dalam hati.

"Apa yang kau lihat?!" Ares menutup lokernya dengan bantingan. "Tidak ada!" seru Akaito.

Entah apa yang diambilnya, Akaito mengetuk loker Kaito. Ares mendengar ketukan itu (gile, pendengarannya tajam amat) berniat kembali ke ruang ganti namun dihalangi Rin yang kini mengalungkan tangannya di leher Ares dengan gerak-gerik menggoda. Jangan lupakan soal lampu sorot yang semuanya teralihkan pada Ares itu. Semua mata teralih menuju Ares.

"Nando demo anata no namae yobu kara~" Rin bernyanyi sambil mengelus-elus dada Ares seduktif. Entah apa yang merasuki gadis itu sampai bisa bertindak separah itu. "Omoidashite hoshikute koe, karete mo~"

Rin melempar kiss-bye dan kembali ke panggung. Len memutar bola matanya, cemburu (author : cie, cie, cie)

"Huh, bagus Rin~" gumam Miku sambil membuka loker. Akaito membisiknya.

"1952," bisik Akaito. "Aku tunggu di depan."

Akaito berjalan keluar dan Miku membuka loker Akaito.

CLAK! Lokernya terbuka. Benar saja, disitu ada sebuah brankas dengan fingerprints scanner. Miku mengeluarkan serbuk fotokopi dan menaburkannya di atas scanner. Dengan tangannya yang terlapisi sarung tangan karet, dia menyapukan serbuk fotokopi itu.

Bingo! Sebuah sidik jari terlihat. Dengan buku jari telunjuknya yang dibungkus selotip, dia menekan sidik jari itu. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, takut gagal.

Lampu keamanannya berubah hijau. Brankas terbuka. Disitu ada lima buah kunci.

Miku mengambil kelima kunci itu, menutup brankasnya, lalu menutup lokernya. Dia berjalan keluar dari ruang ganti. Akaito berdiri di samping pintu.

Miku menarik tangan Akaito dan meletakkan kelima kunci itu. Akaito tersenyum dan berlari masuk menuju LOVE dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ini harus berakhir. Dia cuma butuh waktu 15 menit sampai lagu kelima berhenti dinyanyikan.

Apa dia akan berhasil?

.

.

.

* * *

Miku mengintip lewat celah pintu, tak ada yang melihat ke tempatnya. Miku berjalan mengendap keluar.

Dia merasakan ada benda dingin menyentuh sudut keningnya. Dia melihat siapa yang menaruh moncong pistol itu pada keningnya lewat ekor matanya.

"Mi..kuo-nii?" kata itu meluncur. Ingatan itu muncul lagi.

"Menjadi slave disini, Miku?"

.

.

.

To Be Continued.

.

.

.

* * *

[EXTRA STORY : JEALOUS]

"Jadi, aku harus 'bertingkah' dengan pria-pria ini?!" seru Rin.

"Yah, kalau mereka melakukan hal-hal diluar rencana~" jawab Len. "Aku janji, kalau kamu berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya, kita bakalan kencan lagi."

Rin berpikir. "Baiklah.."

Satu jam setelah itu, Len manyun. Orang yang menyuruh Rin bertingkah dengan Zeito, justru manyun. Nggak terima pacarnya bertingakah seduktif dengan pria yang notabene-nya sudah berumur lebih dari 30 tahun itu. Oh hell, seminggu dia pacaran dengan Rin dan dia belum pernah menerima perlakuan sepeti itu!

Len is on fire, minna!

He is jealous!

[EXTRA STORY END]

.

.

.

Mind to Review?

.

.

.

Shintaro Arisa, out~


	4. Chapter 4 : Finish!

Chapter 4 : Finish!

Warnings! : **AU, OOC, OOT, MISSTYPO(S), TYPO(S), MINI ROMANCE (nggak yakin) KaitoMiku, bahasa alay berantakan.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid and the character belongs to Yamaha. Kalo ada karakter fandom lain nyelap di fanfik ini, karakter itu punya yang empunya. Fanfic ini 100000% milik BakArisa si author nista yang hobi bikin masalah dan menyelesaikan masalah!**

"Menjadi slave disini, Miku?"

Miku gelagapan. Dia menjambak rambutnya kuat-kuat bersaha menghilangkan memori buruk yang menyerang kepalanya.

"Sebaiknya kau ikut aku." kata Mikuo.

"Ti-tidak! TIDAK MAU!" Miku berteriak mengalahkan ributnya band dadakan yang dibentuk Kaito tadi sore.

Mikuo menancapkan suntikan berisi obat bius pad tangan adiknya lalu menyeret adiknya, tak peduli bahwa jarum suntik itu masih menancap di kulit mulus adiknya itu. Kaito menyuruh teman-temannya untuk kabur. Kaito menarik penghambat granat gas air matanya lalu melemparkannya dan ikut kabur bersama temannya.

Mikuo yang gerakannya lebih cepat daripada waktu ledak gas air mata Kaito sudah berada di jalan rahasia menuju

tempat penyekapan.

.

.

.

* * *

Akaito berlari menuju ruangan LOVE dan mengetuk pintu dengan angka 001 dengan keras. "Aprodhite! Aprodhite!"

Tak ada sahutan. Akaito memutuskan untuk lanjut berlari daripada menunggu gadis dengan rambut ungu itu.

Akaito mendengar keributan di ruang tengah segera mempercepat gerakannya menuju ruangan LOVSEX. Tapi gerakannya banyak terhambat karena dia bingung memilih kunci dan karena dia panik.

SINGGGG!

Akaito merasakan tangan kanannya yang memegang kunci terasa sakit. Dia menjatuhkan kuncinya dan memegangi tangannya. Basah, Akaito melongok ke tangannya yang terasa sakit dan melihat tangannya dilumuri darah.

"Kau pasti ada hubungannya dengan wanita jalang ini dan Perseus, Finius." kata laki-laki berambut teal yang terlihat mirip dengan Miku.

"Andromeda!" Akaito berlari menuju Miku yang diseret. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi menuju gadis yang sangat dekat dengan adiknya, moncong pistol itu sudah ditodong ke kepala Akaito.

"Tak ada orang yang boleh kabur dan mengetahui rahasia Olympus. Kurasa kau sudah tahu tentang peraturan itu."

"Hades!" geram Akaito.

Akaito melayangkan tinju ke wajah Mikuo tapi Mikuo berhasil mengelak. Dengan cepat Mikuo yang memiliki kode Hades itu segera menancapkan jarum suntiknya yang lain ke pergelangan tangan Akaito dan menyeretnya menuju tempat penyekapan.

.

.

.

.

Kaito, Rin, Rei, Len, dan Gakupo mencoba mengatur napas mereka setelah berlari dengan kecepatan seperti sedang dikejar dept collector. Sebenarnya mereka dikejar-kejar oleh gas air mata yang memiliki ventilasi ke arah tempat kabur mereka.

"Kalian.. hosh.. baik... baik.. saja, 'kan?" tanya Kaito ngos-ngosan.

Len, Rei, Rin, dan Gakupo mengangguk.

"Kalian segeralah pulang dan ganti baju!" perintah Kaito. Rin menarik tangan Kaito dan terlonjak kaget. Tangan kakak kelas yang pernah dia siksa itu benar-benar dingin, lebih dingin dari es. "Shion-senpai?"

"Bagaimana dengan nasib Miku?!" tanya Len sambil mengelus pundak Rin yang terlihat kaget .

"Aku akan menyelamatkan mereka! Tenanglah, Kiiroine-san! Cepatlah kalian harus pulang!" sahut Kaito.

Ketiganya berdiri dan segera berlari ke rumah masing-masing. Kaito kembali ke Olympus.

Dia baru saja sampai di tangga yang menghubungkan antara club odong-odong dan Olympus dan kini dia dihadang oleh sekelompok keamanan Olympus.

"Kau harus menghadapi Zeus-sama, Ares-sama, dan Hades-sama." kata salah seorang dari mereka sambil menodongkan pistolnya ke kepala Kaito.

Kaito segera menendang tangan orang berpakaian jas formal itu dan menangkap pistolnya.

"Mundur! Atau kutembak kalian!" ancam Kaito.

"Jangan cuma menggertak bocah," kata pria yang barusan pergelangan tangannya ditendang meremehkan. "Cobalah tembak kami."

Kaito membuka pengaman pistol di tangannya dan segera menembak tangan pria itu dengan cepat. "Aku bukan cuma menggertak! Aku serius!"

Pria itu memegang tangannya tangannya yang bolong karena ditembak. "Cepat bereskan bajingan itu, idiot!" Dia menyuruh anak buanya untuk segara membereskan Kaito sambil mengerang kesakitan.

Anak buah pria itu segera menyerbu Kaito. Kaito yang dulu sempat menerima pelatihan bela diri dari sekolahnya segera balas menyerang.

Kaito melepaskan beberapa tembakan peringatan namun cuma dianggap gertak sambal saja untuk anak buah ketua keamanan Olympus itu.

Sebuah tinju melesak ke wajah Kaito dan Kaito sama sekali tak mengelak. Kaito segera memojokkan pria yang meninju wajahnya ke pegangan tangga dan segera mendorongnya jatuh. Masih ada sekitar delapan penjaga lain.

Kaito yang bisa saja bertarung satu lawan satu atau paling banyak 5 orang kini harus melawan 8 orang dewasa yang memegang senjata dan sudah terbukti memiliki prestasi di ilmu bela diri. Kaito benar-benar sudah kehabisan akal. Dia segera melesak ke kepungan orang-orang itu, mencoba menerobos supaya dia bisa turun. Kedua tangannya dicengkram dan dia dilemparkan ke border tangga di bawahnya.

"Sshhh," Kaito meringis saat kepalanya mencium keramik lantai border tangga. Pria-pria itu menerjang terjun ke arah Kaito dan mulai memukulinya dan menendanginya. Kaito tak bisa berkutik lagi.

.

.

.

.

"Hah.. hah.. hah.. Gila pertahanan bocah ini sangat kuat! Tak heran Zeus-sama memberinya kode Perseus.. hah.. hah.. hah..." ucap salah satu pria itu sambil meregangkan jari-jarinya yang puas menghajar Kaito.

Kaito sudah kehilangan kesadaran dengan wajah babak belur dan darah keluar dari hidung dan mulut.

Pria-pria itu pergi, meninggalkan pemuda berumur 16 tahun yang sudah babak belur bahkan sekarat di border tangga. Sebelum mereka benar-benar pergi, mereka menghadiahi Kaito dengan tendangan lalu pergi.

Cincin di balik syal Kaito berkedip.

.

.

.

Akaito yang diam-diam sudah siuman dari bius Mikuo, sibuk memenceti hiasan bulat kecil berwarna merah yang dicurinya dari jari Miku saat itu. Yah, si Mikuo itu bisa dibilang bodoh karena membiarkan pergelangan tangan Akaito bebas tanpa belitan tali. Miku yang diikat di punggungnya nampaknya belum sadar. Akaito benar-benar khawatir, dia mendengar keributan di atasnya. Suara orang dipukuli dan sumpah-serapah kotor dan kasar membuatnya semakin khawatir.

PYAR! Bulatan kecil itu meledak karena terlalu banyak ditekan. Akaito menyerah. Apapun yang terjadi nanti dia sudah siap.

Sedetik kemudian, dia mendengar suara ledakan dengan desibel kecil yang sama yang mampu didengar oleh telinganya yang super peka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Finius?! Mencari bantuan?!" Mikuo datang dan langsung menendang wajah Akaito. Bola mata teal Mikuo menangkap kilauan cincin yang tak tergenggam sempurna di tangan Akaito.

"Benda apa ini?" Mikuo merebut cincin itu dari tangan Akaito, membuat tangan si pemuda berambut merah itu meringis perih karena pecahan batunya menggores dalam tangannya.

"Kem.. bali.. kann.."

Akaito menoleh ke arah datangnya sumber suara. Itu adiknya! Kaito!

"Well, well, hebat juga kau bisa sampai kesini dengan kondisi sekarat seperti itu.." cibir Mikuo.

Kaito mencengkram tembok di sampingnya. "Lepaskan mereka!"

"Yang mana?" Mikuo memutar-mutar sebuah pisau di tangannya. "Kau harus **membunuh** salah satu di antara mereka."

"Tch," decak Kaito kesal.

Akaito menunduk, dia tahu kalau adiknya akan memilih gadis bernama Miku itu yang sedang pingsan terikat di punggungnya.

"Aku..." Kaito berkata sambil menggigit bibirnya yang sudah berdarah.

"Biar kutebak, kau akan memilih wanita jalang di belakang sampah itu, 'kan? Yaaa habis.. wanita jalang itu bisa memuaskan nafsumu, 'kan?"

"Miku bukan seperti wanita disini! Dia jauh lebih terhormat!"

STAB! Sebuah pisau melesat dan menancap di tembok samping Kaito.

"KALIAN! KELUARKAN SANDERANYA!" teriak Mikuo keras.

"Ha'i!" sahut anak buah Mikuo.

Anak buah Mikuo menyeret seseorang keluar dari ruangan dan melemparnya untuk berkumpul dengan Akaito dan Miku.

"Nee-chan!" Akaito dan Kaito berseru bersamaan.

"Kaito-kun! Akaito-kun!" sahut Kaiko sambil mencoba berdiri.

Mikuo mengeluarkan pistolnya dan mengarahkannya ke arah Kaito. "Siapa yang akan kau pilih dari tiga sampah itu?"

Kaito bergantian menatap Akaito dan Kaiko.

"Kau hanya punya satu pilihann..." suara rendah Mikuo terdengar sedang mengejek Kaito.

"Bisakah kau diam?! Biarkan aku berpikir!" balas Kaito berteriak. Alis Mikuo menukik sebelah, menciptakan kerutan di dahinya. Akaito dan Kaiko melotot terkejut.

"Hahhh, baiklah, baik.. Kuberi kau setengah menit untuk berpikir." Mikuo menyimpan pistolnya sambil mengedikkan bahu acuh.

"Aku sudah tahu siapa yang akan kubunuh, Hades." ucap Kaito sambil melirik pergerakan Mikuo dari ekor matanya. Manik samudera itu menunjukkan ekspresi lain namun tak mampu ditangkap oleh Mikuo karena pencahayaan disini pun remang-remang.

Akaito dan Kaiko mendongakkan kepala kaget dan takut...

"Siapa yang akan kau bunuh?" tanya Mikuo antusias, ck, rupanya dia adalah seorang psycho.

"Lihat saja nanti," Kaito menyeringai penuh maksud. "Bolehkah kupinjam pistolmu?"

Mikuo melempar pistolnya yang langsung ditangkap oleh tangan babak belur Kaito.

Kaito menyeret kakinya untuk berjalan mendekat ke arah Akaito. Manik scarlet itu membulat ketika moncong pistol itu tepat di depan dahinya.

"Aku akan..." Kaito menjeda kalimatnya. Akaito gemetaran sampai membuat Miku terbangun.

"... membunuhmu.."

DOR!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akaito membuka matanya yang terpejam. Tidak, dia tidak merasakan sakit. Yang dia lihat adalah tubuh Mikuo yang bersimbah darah.

"Mikuo-kun!"

Kaiko berlari menuju Mikuo dan menubruk tubuh adik angkatnya itu sampai Kaito jatuh tersungkur dan kepalanya menghantam lantai.

Kaiko merengkuh tubuh Mikuo yang bersimbah darah sambil menangis.

"Kaito, apa yang kau lakukan dengan Mikuo-nii? Kaito?!"

Kaito tidak menjawab. Dia sudah kehabisan tenaga. Bahkan hanya untuk menggerakkan bibirnya untuk menjawab Miku, dia sudah tak memiliki tenaga. Akaito meronta, mencoba untuk melonggarkan tali yang melilit di tubuhnya dan gadis di belakangnya.

Anak buah Mikuo hampir saja menyeret Kaito ke tempat sampah di atas tapi diurungkan karena tatapan membunuh mantan gadis berkode Andromeda yang kini berkode Persephone.

"Biarkan dia disitu, aku yang akan membereskannya." Kaiko melemparkan tatapan tajam pada masing-masing anak buah Mikuo.

"KAITO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA MIKUO-NII! JAWAB AKU!" teriak Miku.

Kaiko menggerakkan matanya pada pria bertubuh jangkung berambut ash white, mengisyaratkan pada pria itu bahwa dia harus membuat Miku diam.

Pria itu menyumpal mulut Miku dengan gulungan koran.

Kaiko mengambil pistol yang tergeletak tak jauh dari Kaito.

"Kau tahu apa alasanku kabur, meninggalkanmu, dan menjadi pelacur?" Kaiko bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sudah dia ketahui jawabannya. Kaito tak bisa menjawab dia hanya bisa menggerakkan bola matanya, menatap intens manik mata Kaiko yang sewarna dengan miliknya.

"Kau adalah," Kaiko meletakkan ujung pistol itu di dahi Kaito. "ku-tu-kan, Kaito."

"Tidak ada kutukan! Dia bukan orang terkutuk! Kau menjadi pelacur memang kau punya kelainan!" seru Akaito membantah.

"Kelainan? Tahu apa kau soal aku, Akaito-kun?" Kaiko ganti menatap Akaito.

"Dulu saat kita masih serumah, aku selalu mendengar desahan tak jelas di kamarmu! Sekalipun aku tak pernah melihatnya tapi kau pasti melakukan itu!"

"Tch," Kaiko berdecih. "Sumpal dia. Dia terlalu berisik untuk ukuran remaja laki-laki berumur 16 tahun."

Seorang pria datang dan hampir menyumpal mulut Akaito tapi Akaito keburu meludah ke mata orang itu.

Kaiko kembali mengancam Kaito dengan pistolnya. "Aku ingin sekali menghabisimu tapi aku tak ingin membuat tanganku kotor dengan melakukan hal yang membuang tenaga seperti itu."

"La... ku..kan.. ap..a.. yang.. i..ngin.. ka..u la..kukan... O..ne..e-cha..n.." lirih Kaito. Dia menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas, membuat sebuah lengkungan yang kita kenal sebagai senyum. "Kutukan Shion memang ditaruh padaku. Leherku lah saksinya.."

'Jadi, garis itu?' batin Miku. Miku benar-benar ingin melihat kondisi pemuda yang selalu membuatnya shock dengan aksi romatisnya. Dia tak bisa melihat Kaito karena terhalang lengan Akaito dan kunciran rambutnya. Untuk saat ini, dia berpikir untuk mengganti gaya kunciran rambutnya.

"Kaito!" seru Miku. "Jika kau membunuh Mikuo-nii aku benar-benar berterima kasih, sangat berterima kasih. Kau telah membalaskan dendamku!"

'Dendam?' batin Akaito bertanya.

"Andromeda, kau punya hubungan saudara dengan Hades?" tanya Akaito sambil mencoba menatap Miku lewat ekor matanya.

"Hades-idiot itu adalah kakak laki-lakiku. Dia adalah orang paling brengsek yang ada di muka bumi. Dia adalah orang yang telah menjualku pada pria-pria itu! Dia adalah orang yang hampir menjerumuskanku pada gelapnya dunia prostitusi!" teriak Miku. "Tapi Kaiko-san waktu itu menyelamatkanku! Dia menggantikanku!"

Kaito terbatuk dan memuntahkan darah. Dia tak bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya lagi. Tubuhnya mendadak ringan dan pandangannya mengabur seiring detik bergulir. Sampai akhirnya dia menutup matanya.

"Hahaha," tawa Kaiko. "Eng, hahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Tawanya bergema. Dia melemparkan sebilah pisau ke arah Akaito. Akaito menangkis pisau itu dengan kakinya, membuat luka robek pada betis sampingnya.

"Rupanya kau sudah menyadarinya dari dulu! Hebat sekali! Tidak heran Shion-Shion idiot itu menjadikanmu pewarisnya! Hahahaha!" sindir Kaiko. "Sementara si idiot ini dianggap pembawa sial dan dijadikan penampungan kesialan Shion!"

"Kaito bukan pembawa sial!" Akaito dan Miku berteriak membantah bersamaan.

"Buh!" Kaiko menahan tawanya. "Sekutu pelindung pembawa sial, hm? Lucu sekali.."

Kaiko merasakan tangan sedingin es mencengkram kakinya. "Kau.. ta..hu.. nee-chan? Se..lama.. ini.. ke..lua..rga.. Shion.. mencarimu.."

"Lalu apa maumu?! Kembali ke keluarga idiot itu! Disana mereka tak bisa memenuhi kebutuhanku!"

"Mereka memang tak akan pernah bisa memenuhi kebutuhan abnormalmu!" Akaito menyahuti tanpa disuruh lagi.

"Diam kau, bajingan!" Kaiko menendang wajah Akaito lagi.

"On..ee.. chan.." Kaito mencoba bangkit berdiri, "cukupp.. sampai.. di..sini.. Cukup!"

"Tidak! Aku tak akan pernah merasa cukup!"

Kaito menendang tulang kering Kaiko dengan keras, membuat wanita berambut pendek biru itu tersungkur.

"Cukup sampai disini! Jika aku tak bisa mengembalikanmu ke dunia nyata! Aku akan dibunuh!"

Mata Akaito membulat. Dibunuh? Hei, cukup sudah dia melihat Kaito yang selalu tersiksa sepanjang masa kecilnya. Entah apa jadinya jika ujung benang tipis yang menghubungkan mereka putus karena Kaito meninggal.

"Hahahaha, bukankah dari dulu kau selalu hendak dibunuh? Sepanjang penglihatanku bersamamu, kau sudah hampir dibunuh 15 kali dan buktinya kau masih hidup."

"Onee-chann..." Kaito menarik napasnya, mengeluarkan sesuatu saku belakang celananya, "aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankan hidupku."

TRAK! Hammer pistol ditekan, pengaman telah dibuka. Kaiko memungut pistol yang tergeletak di samping kakinya.

Tangan Kaito dan Kaiko terulur ke depan, menodongkan masing-masing senjata ke sasarannya. Kaiko menodong Kaito, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Aku yakin kau tak akan mampu menembak malaikat penolongmu." Kaiko mengejek.

"Malaikat penolong kami adalah dirimu 10 tahun yang lalu!"

Akaito melongo. Adiknya, Kaito, menganggap keberadaannya ada padahal dia sudah sering kasar padanya.

"Aku adalah aku. Shion Kaiko adalah Shion Kaiko. Tak ada perubahan," Kaiko menghentak-hentakkan hak sepatunya. "Lagipula alasan orang tuaku mengadopsi kalian supaya aku bisa belajar bertanggung jawab. Yah, secara kebetulan di panti asuhan itu aku menemukan kalian yang masih ada hubungannya dengan Shion. Kau tahu, aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa bertanggung jawab mengawasi bocah-bocah menyusahkan seperti kalian."

Kaki Kaito mulai tak sanggup menahan berat tubuhnya. Dia sudah terlalu memaksakan diri.

"Cukup Onee-chan! Lebih baik onee-chan keluar dari sini dan aku tak perlu menembakmu!"

"Tembak aku!" tantang Kaiko.

DOR!

'Sial, meleset!' umpat Kaito dalam hati.

"Upss, pelurunya meleset!" lagi-lagi Kaiko menghina Kaito.

Kaito ambruk. Dia benar-benar sudah kehabisan tenaga.

"Kehabisan tenaga, huh?" Kaiko menginjak kepala Kaito. "Keturunan sial sepertimu sudah sewajarnya mati."

Kaiko menekan hammer pistolnya dan mengarahkannya pada kening Kaito.

Kaito benar-benar pasrah. Percuma saja aku hidup, pikirnya.

DOR!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaito merasakan hawa panas di samping telinga kanannya dan bau bubuk mesiu. Dia tak merasakan pertambahan rasa sakit.

"Jangan coba-coba bunuh Kaito, Kaiko-san!" teriak Miku kencang tepat di depan telinga Kaiko. Dia tak peduli dengan lecet di sekujur tangannya. Yap, Hatsune Miku berhasil melepaskan ikatan yang membelit tubuhnya dan Akaito dengan cara memaksa talinya untuk putus. Entah dorongan apa yang sanggup mendorong Miku untuk melakukan hal yang melukai dirinya sendiri itu.

Miku berhasil merebut pistol di tangan Kaiko. Miku mengancam Kaiko dengan cara meletakkan ujung laras pistol itu tepat di kening Kaiko.

"Aku-aku benar-benar berterimakasih karena Kaiko-san mau menggantikanku ta-tapi aku nggak tahu kalau maksud Kaiko-san menggantikanku hanya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan abnormal Kaiko-san! Itu benar-benar dosa, Kaiko-san!" Miku berujar sambil mengurai air matanya. "Seharusnya Kaiko-san menghancurkan tempat ini bukannya ikut-ikutan menjadi pelacur disini!"

Kaiko mendengus.

"Atas alasan apa kau menolong anak sial itu, hah?!" tanya Kaiko marah.

"Berhenti menyebut Kaito dengan sebutan 'anak sial' dan sebagainya atau aku akan membuat Mikuo-nii benar-benar mati!" jawab Miku mengancam. "Kaiko-san benar-benar mau tahu alasanku menonlong Kaito?"

Kaito berusaha untuk duduk agar bisa melihat Miku yang sedang duduk diatas perut Kaiko dan mengancam dahi wanita berambut biru pendek itu.

"KARENA AKU SUKA PADANYA!" teriak Miku bergema ke seluruh ruangan.

Kaito membeku. Akaito melongo.

Oh.. kekuatan yang membuat Miku berhasil membuat ikatan tali sekuat itu putus karena..

... suka... Miku benar-benar sudah dewasa, 'ya? (author : *dicolok matanya.)

Well, secara nggak langsung Miku nembak Kaito. Serius.

"Sekarang Kaiko-san sebaiknya menyerah!"

Kaiko membuang napas berat. "Tidak mau!"

"Coba ingat sudah berapa nyawa yang telah Kaiko-san bunuh bersama Mikuo-nii! COBA INGAT!" Miku meneriakkan kalimat terakhirnya.

Kaiko menatap langit-langit di atasnya lalu menghela napas.

"Sudah ingat?" tanya Miku melembut.

"Sudah diamlah, cerewet! Turun dari perutku!"

Miku turun dari perut Kaiko perlahan-lahan dan ganti menduduki tangan Kaiko. "Asal kau janji tak akan kabur!"

Kaiko memutar bola matanya. "Baik!"

PLAK! Miku ditampar keras oleh Mikuo sampai Miku tersungkur.

"Beraninya kau, jalang!" ucap Mikuo marah.

DOR! Miku menembak kaki Mikuo. "Itu untuk apa yang kau lakukan padaku 2 tahun lalu, Nii-chan."

Mikuo menjerit kesakitan sambil mencengkram kakinya yang berlubang.

Kaiko memeluk Mikuo sambil menangis. "Kita akhiri saja disini, Mikuo-kun!"

"Miku, ayo cabut!" ajak Akaito yang tengah merangkul Kaito yang pingsan (dia pingsan setelah mendengar suara tembakan pistol Miku).

Miku membantu membopong Kaito dan dengan cepat mencari jalan keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

(3 days again)

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Olympus, tempat prostitusi raksasa di Jepang, digrebek oleh pihak berwajib setelah mendengar beberapa suara tembakan dari ruang bawah tanah dilepaskan.**

**Selain menjadi tempat prostitusi, disana juga merupakan tempat bandar pengedar narkoba dan tempat pembunuhan. Korban-korban pembunuhan adalah wanita-wanita yang selama ini dicari-cari oleh kepolisian.**

**Pelaku dibalik kasus ini yang berinisial YL, ZZ, HM, dan SK, dituntut atas pasal berlapis dan divonis dipenjara seumur hidup.**

**Tiga remaja yang mengungkap kasus ini, Hatsune Miku (16), Shion Kaito (16), dan Shion Akaito (16) masih dirawat intensif di rumah sakit karena menderita luka cukup banyak.**

**...**

Kaito menutup korannya dan meletakkannya di atas loker kecil di samping tempat tidur rawatnya. Pergerakan tangan kirinya terganggu karena jarum yang terpasang selang infus yang menancap pada pergelangang tangan kirinya.

Kaito mendudukkan dirinya dan turun perlahan dari tempat tidurnya sambil menggeret tiang infusnya.

Baru saja dia hendak menggeser pintu kamar inapnya, seseorang menggeser pintu dengan kasar. Ternyata orang itu adalah gadis manis karakter utama cerita kita, Hatsune Miku

"Yatta, Kaito! Kita dapat undangan!" seru Miku sambil meletakkan tiang infusnya dan menyodorkan Kaito sepucuk amplop berwarna coklat. Dia benar-benar tak peduli dengan kondisi tangannya yang diperban kencang.

"Undangan apa?" tanya Kaito sambil membuka amplop yang disodorkan Miku. Mata Kaito dengan teliti membaca huruf-huruf yang tertera pada amplop itu dan mendadak bersorak.

Undangan berasal dari VoCriminal University, universitas khusus yang menangani bidang dunia kriminal, universitas yang didambakan Kaito semenjak SMP.

"Aku mau kuliah disana. Tapi sepertinya kalian berdua duluan deh. Aku nggak bisa masuk kelas akselerasi tahun ini, nilaiku banyak yang turun. Yah, aku harus nunggu setahun lagi deh," kata Miku sambil bersandar pada dinding. Senyum masih belum hilang dari wajahnya. "Kau?"

"Pastinya! Kita akan menjadi detektif terbaik!"

Miku tertawa kecil. "Oh ya, Kaito. Mengenai kutukan itu.." Miku bertanya ragu.

"Eh, kau percaya? Hehehe," kekeh Kaito. "Aku bohong soal kutukan itu. Aku cuma membuat Kaiko-nee terbawa suasana. Garis di leherku itu cuma bekas luka gores biasa. Nggak ada yang spesial."

Miku mendengus. Padahal dia mau menyemangati pemuda di depannya itu.

"Eh, Miku," Kaito kembali duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. "Kau serius suka padaku?"

Miku blushing.

"Engghhh, e-etto.. a-ano.. so-sore wa.." gagap Miku sambil memilin-milin selang infusnya.

"Kau seriusan?" Kaito terkesan.. menuntut?

Miku semakin blushing sampai akhirnya salting.

Kaito memiringkan sebelah kepalanya. "Kalau Miku beneran suka sih... aku terima.."

Wajah Kaito juga blushing. "Suki da yo, Micchan."

Miku terlonjak kaget atas pernyataan Kaito. "Hontou ka?"

Kaito mengangguk. "Kalau Miku?"

Miku menerjang Kaito dan memberikan kecupan singkat pada pipi Kaito. "Watashi mo, Kaito!"

Keduanya tersenyum lalu tertawa.

.

.

* * *

Yah, harapan Miku pada pesawat kertasnya benar-benar terwujud...

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**The** **End**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**(OMAKE)**

* * *

**(9 years later)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di dalam sebuah gedung pencakar langit, seperti biasa, terjadi kesibukan-kesibukan yang selalu terjadi di saat-saat jam kerja.

Di dalam sebuah ruangan di gedung, 3 orang agen detektif yang terdiri dari dua orang pria dan seorang wanita sedang mengelola berkas-berkas kejahatan di meja mereka.

"Mou, aku kangen kerja lapangan," wanita satu-satunya dalam ruangan itu merengut tapi masih sibuk membaca berkas.

"Agen level 8 keatas bakal susah dapet kerja lapangan, Miku." pria berambut merah menyahuti sambil mengetik dan menyeruput kopi pedasnya.

"Tenang saja, Micchan. Sekali dapet kerjaan kita pasti langsung puas." hibur pria yang satunya lagi yang berambut biru.

Pintu ruangan mereka diketuk dari luar.

"Masuk!" ketiganya berucap kompak.

"Agen V170201, V170202, dan V310801 dipanggil oleh Hirane-sama." kata seorang pria berambut merah muda bernama Yuuma.

"Ha'i!" ketiganya berdiri dari masing-masing mejanya dan berjalan mengekor di belakang Yuuma.

Sesampainya di ruangan atasan mereka, Hirani Tekuno, agen level 10, ketiga agen berlevel 9 itu berdiri dengan posisi siap.

"Agen V170201, Shion Akaito, siap bertugas, sir!"

"Agen V170202, Shion Kaito, siap bertugas, sir!"

"Agen V310801, Hatsune Miku, siap bertugas, sir!"

"Santai saja lah... Nggak usah formal gitu. Bagaimana pun juga, aku inspektur baru." ucap Hirane sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Tapi tetap saja, Hirane-sama adalah atasan kami dan Hirane-sama lebih tua dari kami." sahut Miku sambil mengedikkan bahu.

"Cuma beda 10 tahun," Hirane-san tersenyum tipis. "Kalian yang hebat. Sekolah 4 tahun, kecuali Hatsune-san 3 tahun, dan 5 tahun kemudian sudah dapat level 9."

Ketiganya senyum-senyum bangga.

Hirane memutar bola matanya. Begini nih tingkah tiga anak buahnya bila dipuji sedikit.

Hirane memberikan masing-masing sebuah map pada agen-agennya, Kaito, Akaito, dan Miku.

"Kasus prostitusi?"

"Pembunuhan?"

"Pengedaran narkoba?"

Ketiganya bertanya kompak. Raut wajah tiga agen detektif itu menegang. Meskipun agen wanitanya nyaris melompat kegirangan.

Pria berkacamata berambut abu-abu itu celingukan melihat keadaan di sekitarnya.

"Olympus Case. Sedikit mengenang masa lalu, tak masalah, 'kan?" tanya Hirane.

"Biasa saja." jawab ketiganya kompak dengan nada cuek dan tampang yang cuek pula.

"Baiklah, agen, kuserahkan kasus ini pada kalian!" ucap Hirane tegas.

"Ha'i!"

Mereka bertiga balik kanan dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan Hirane.

"Kasus kenangan lama, 'ya?" agen wanita berambut teal yang digulung melepas topinya.

"Sepertinya begitu." jawab agen pria berambut biru.

"Sudahlah, tak perlu melihat ke belakang! Cukup melangkah ke depan tanpa perlu melihat ke belakang! Kita cuma harus belajar saat melihat ke belakang!" seru agen pria berambut merah diplomatis.

Dua agen di sebelah agen itu tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Real The End!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Author's Line:**

**Gomen ne, update lama m(_ _)m**

**Kenapa? Nggak ada alasan khusus sih, cuma tiba-tiba diserang WB aja. Aku kira nggak ada yang nunggu fic ini, ternyata ada! Sankyuu Satsuki21as-san (maaf yaaa nunggu lama :3 Aku nggak tahu kalau Satsuki21as-san benar-benar menunggu fic ini (ketahuannya waktu baca PM)) dan yang lainnya!**

**Err, GaJe, 'ya? Tapi sumpah fanfik ini berakhir disini karena di rencananya juga berakhir di chap. 4 atau 3 gituuu..**

**Arigatou, buat yang udah fav/follow/ dan review. Silent-silent readers juga saya ucapin Arigatou!**

**Yak, sampai ketemu di FF-FF author yang lain!**

**Jaa nee!~**


End file.
